A Noise in the Closet
by willike37-Windy Writer
Summary: What happens when a young man finds six beautiful ladies from another dimension in his closet? Read and find out. First story, and thus may be a little stale. Rating changed to T for now, until the M rating is required, if required.
1. The Noise

It's another hot summer night in southern-central Michigan of the lower peninsula. I have been up for almost 32 hours now, so I'm getting ready to go to bed. Between dealing with Hunter and JJ, two of my friends, and catching up with the new episodes of MLP from Season 7, I have been preety busy for the past day and a half. I recently moved into my own house, and was happy with the results. I moved into a nice country home, about ten miles from a industrial noise, but there's a small town nearby, with a store. I own about ten acres of land here, and about an acre of that is woodery. I have gone on several walks back there. I've run into a few friendly animals. I saw a raccoon once, that was coming towards me, and I was going to run thinking it'd attack me, but it acted like a cat, so every day since then, I've brought it a couple slices of bread. I decided to call her Rachel. She's my favorite of the animals back there. Of course since I'm usually alone back there, I'll let my imagination run wild while waiting for my raccoon buddy. I just went to bed now. I decided to dream about what I was thinking of today. My raccoon friend and the 'Mane 6.'

_***Thud***_

I shot up in bed. I looked at the clock. 3:42 A.M. I rubbed my eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. I was just thinking whatever I heard was just my imagination. I walked back across the hall and crawled into bed. I almost fell back asleep, but I heard the sound again. I got up again and listened. There was some shuffling. It sounded like it was coming from my room. I followed the sound. It lead to an open drawer. I pushed some clothes around. I heard the sound of an animal. I turned on the light and looked in there again. It was just my raccoon buddy, whom snuck into my house again.

"Come, on Rachel. You need to go back to your kids. They don't stand a chance without you,"

She made some noises and walked to the window. I opened it and she left. With her gone, I went back to sleep, only to be awoke again five minutes later. This time I heard multiple noises. They sounded like they were coming from the closet. I never believed in monsters in the closet, but I still didn't like noises coming from one. I picked up the bat in the corner, turned on the light again, and slowly approached it. As I put my hand on the handle, I heard a slight whimper. I opened it up, jumped back and put the bat up. I stopped when I saw what was in there. Actually, to be a little more accurate, I dropped the bat...on my head. I saw six figures. All white females. Two had purple hair, one that was curly, and the other was straight with a pink stripe. Another had rainbow colored hair. One had blonde ponytails and a cowboy hat. A pink haired one and, the one that scared me, one with poofy fuchsia hair. I could only mutter out, "My...little...pony," and then I fainted from the bat hitting me.

I woke up much later. I did what I always do when waking up. Look at the clock. It said 10:58 A.M. this time. I rubbed my head and tried to remember what happened last night.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right," I heard a timid voice say in the doorway, "He's alright, girls,"

"About time he woke up," The rainbow haired one said.

I looked at the door and watched them walk in.

Then the straight purple haired one came up to me, "Could you tell us where we are?"

"Sure. One thing though," I said trying so hard, yet failing, to not look in their direction.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If it's not to much trouble, could you get some clothes from the closet and put them on," I said looking as red as a tomato, "They may be a little big."

The purple haired ones and pink haired one walked over to the closet. The pink haired one got out my high school uniform, and put it on. A perfect fit. The straight haired one just threw on one of my baggier shirts and called it good. It was so big it went down to her knees anyway. The curly haired one didn't even try anything on and just stayed the way she was. The other ones didn't even bother, so that made things a little difficult. But then again, why should I be complaining?

"Anyway, where are we?"

"Actually, could I get your names first?" I asked.

They one by one explained who they were. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. I thought for a second, thinking I've heard those names somewhere before.

"I'm William. You can call me Will."

"Alright, Will, mind telling me what you were doing with the bat when you found us last night?" Rainbow asked pushing her face against mine with an angry look.

"Huh?" I looked at the floor in front of the closet and chuckled nervously, "Well, you see I thought maybe you were a thief or a wild fox."

"So why'd y'all faint when ya' saw us?" Applejack asked pulling Rainbow back.

"Two reasons actually. Maybe three. I think I may have gotten a bit of amnesia when I hit my head. Anyway, I fainted because, One, you all looked like you were scared and I didn't want to hurt you. I think that ties in with the third one, but I can't remember what it was. Whatever, but the second reason, was kind of an unexpected reflex. I was shocked to see you six, young beautiful girls, in my closet, and it didn't help any that you were all naked,"

"Well, thank you for calling us beautiful, darling," Rarity said, flattered.

I was still blushing uncontrollably, trying my best to hide the fact that I was really stiff at the moment.

"Yes, it was very nice," Twilight said nodding, "But it still doesn't tell us where we are, or how we turned into one of him,"

'Huh?' I thought, 'Did she just say 'how we turned into one of me?''

"Could you maybe tell us what species we are?" Twilight asked.

"Y-you're a homo sapien, or a human," I said.

Rainbow burst out laughing, "Homo! That's funny,"

"If yer' taking it that way, yer' saying that yer' gay," Applejack said looking at her with a joking face.

Rainbow stopped laughing and paused for a few seconds, "Not cool."

I was quickly distracted from the two by the fuchsia haired one, Pinkie. She was bouncing up and down, having fun with her newly acquired human body, "Humans may not jump as high, or have as much hair, but now I have two hooves free when I'm walking around. Plus now there's something bouncy on me while I'm bouncing!"

I groaned and tried not to faint again. While focusing my energy on being awake, the other girls focused on what Pinkie was talking about on their bodies. They then looked at me.

"Why doesn't he have any?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Does it look like I know anything about humans. Maybe it's for nourishment of the young. I mean, we did turn into female humans and he's obviously male. It does make sense that we have them and not him."

"Okay, so what about reproduction?" Rainbow asked.

I shot up, trying to avoid said question, "OKAY! So, Twilight what was that question you had?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, where are we? We come from the land of Equestria. Where are we now exactly?"

I pondered over the familiar sounding name for a second, and then answered her question, "You're on Earth."

They all thought for a second.

"By the way, Pinkie, they're called hands. And what you're walking on are you're feet."

"Hands, huh?" Pinkie said looking at them.

"Will? Would you happen to know how we got here or how we transformed into humans?" Rarity

asked.

"Sadly no. Since Pinkie said hooves and where your from is called Equestria, I'm guessing you girls were horses?"

"Ponies," They all corrected.

"There's one thing that ticks me about humans right now. No wings. I miss being able to fly around," Rainbow said looking at her back.

"Wings? Wait, you were a pegasus?" I asked.

"Yep, the fastest one around too," Rainbow scoffed.

"Why? Is there something wrong with pegasi? I mean me and Rarity are unicorns," Twilight said.

"Unicorns! Unicorns and pegasi are supposed to be extinct legendary creatures. Tell me. Were there any alicorns in Equestria?"

"Yes. Our rulers are, Princess Celestia and her sister Luna," Twilight said thinking of her teacher.

"That's odd. It sounds like they're related to the sun and moon," I said thinking over the names.

"They are. Celestia raises and sets the sun, and Luna does the same with the moon," Twilight said.

"Well that is very unusual. On Earth here, and actually every planet in this solar system, the suns and moons raise and set themselves. It's part of nature."

The girls thought about that for a second. While they were, I noticed something on Applejack. Then I noticed it on Rainbow. Then I noticed it on all of them except Fluttershy and Twilight, since they were wearing clothes.

"Hey, what's with the little design on your butts?"

They questioned me.

I sighed, "Your flanks."

They all looked to their backsides and saw the design.

Pinkie spoke up, "That's our cutie marks silly. Don't you have one?"

"No. Humans don't have them. How you kept them, is way beyond me."

"Can't we check to see if you have one? Just to make sure?" Pinkie asked.

"No, I'm sure I don't."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, now can I get some sleep?" I asked.

"Sure," They all said.


	2. The Saves

_A/N-I was noted on the shortness of the last chapter and kind of feel stupid for not noting that, I'm aiming for quality over quanity. And even so, it's not going to be the shortest story ever, but it'll be shorter than most stories. I'll try to get at least 1,500 words a chapter. Thanks to Silverw0lf-sama for bringing that to my attention. Also I will _**try**_ for daily updates. Of course don't be expecting that after Labor Day(If this story lasts that long)._

As the girls left the room, I had already drifted to sleep. During my sleep, I had several dreams involving those girls. I was guessing those dreams were trying to remind me about who they were due to my amnesia, but to no avail. I had dreams about a blue unicorn named Mist, being created by a 13 year old me. I had another one about creating fanfictions with Mist that never saw the light of day. There was even a dream about listening to something on the internet. It was a reading of the fanfic _My Little Dashie_. I may not have realize it, but even though I was sleeping, there were tears in my eyes. However, the two dreams that got to me the most didn't work either, but they put me in a mood that I'm sure wouldn't help in this situation. The thing though is it was variations of those two dreams. There were actually 12 of them. These dreams variated for each of the girls. The first base involved me being in a dimly lit room, sitting on a couch, and having somebody walk in, and I had no idea who it was until, they got right next to my face. The other was (I'm guessing) my memory taking me back to my younger teenage years, where I was listening to another fanfic reading, except this time I was the guy in the fanfic. The dreams even had a different title for each one, such as _Twi and Me_, _Dash and Me_, etcetera. I was actually drooling when I was woken up by Twilight. I (half) faked the fact that I do that whenever I sleep. Appearently she could still use her unicorn magic in human form, because she levitated something in front of my face. It was my laptop and it was opened up to

"Hey, Will? Sorry for waking you, but what's this?"

Noticing the internet open, I woke right up and snatched it from her, "Oh, that's just the internet. It's like a _massive_ library full of almost any question ever imagined, as well as games, videos, stories, pictures, pretty much whatever you can think of," I said closing the internet and putting it in the  
Recycle Bin.

"Stories? Ooh, I want to read some!" She said trying to take the computer back from me.

"Sorry, Twi, but something inside me says that some things on the internet would scar you guys for life. Especially those stories and pictures. And a game or two. I hate to say so, but until I get you guys home, I am going to put my use of the internet about as low as I can. It'll be unbearable speaking that most of my life is on this thing, but I'll do it."

"Wow, Will, that's really mature of you. Thanks," She then kissed me on the forhead, "Go back to sleep. You're probably still exausted,"

She left the room, and I sighed. Following her order I rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, but only to get a face full of Pinkie.

"Hi!" She said when I looked her in the eye. I jumped and fell off the bed, and since she was sitting on the blanket, that fell with me, she fell down too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just, I wanted to tell you I made some cupcakes, and wanted to know if you wanted any."

I was still a little dazed, but I answered, "Sure, I can go for a cupcake," Then I thought for amoment, "Wait a minute, I don't even have the batter, how'd you make them?"

"I always bring the materials for cupcakes, no matter where I go. They're my favorite breakfast. See you in a minute," She said bouncing out of the room.

I wished I was an anime character for a sec there, so I could sweatdrop. Knowing there was no way of getting out of breakfast, I picked up the bedding and threw it back onto the bed. I went to my drawer and got out a clean shirt and pants, since I didn't feel like walking around in my boxers, especially with four naked girls in my house. Before leaving the room, I looked at the clock. 7:03. I must have slept all day. I walked out to the living room, to see the other four girls wearing clothes now.

"'Bout time ya' woke up," Applejack said sitting up on the couch.

Rainbow learned how to operate the TV and was surfing through the channels. I noticed her getting close to Channel 130, The Hub Network. I sighed, thankful The Hub only had My Little Pony on in the early afternoon. I saw that, Fluttershy had my iPod. I for some reason prayed that she didn't actually listened to any of the lyrics. Thankfully she never actually played them, just looked at the title of the songs, and she was actually reading off the title names to Rarity, just as I walked in.

"September, September-Mic Cover, Monster, AFA (Extended), Rainbow Factory, The Knights of Time and Space, Massive Smile Project, 20 Percent Cooler Remix, D-Discord, Daddy Discord, and Avast...Fluttershy's...Ass?"

"I wanna hear 20 Percent Cooler and Rainbow Factory," Rainbow said turning off the TV.

"Do you mind explaining, dear?" Rarity asked looking at me.

"I can't really, due to my amnesia, but I could get my laptop and we could listen to them," I said walking back to my room and coming back with the laptop. I plugged in the device and went to Window's Media Player. We one by one, listened to each song. My brain remembering every song and word, but me not.

When we got to Monster, Twilight gasped listening to the lyrics and watching the video, "Discord once _loved_ Celestia!" She gaped.

We listened some more and got to Rainbow Factory. Half way through the song, Rainbow was dumbstruck. "Wait, that's me and why am I covered in blood?"

Of course that didn't compare to the reaction of the knife and the pony getting his color taken.

Waiting some more we got to The Knights of Time and Space, and they all got a little shocked at how good a duet Ditzy and Doctor were.

After that we got to the next one and it was The Massive Smile Project, where Pinkie went off.

"Hey, that's _my_ song! Why are people copying me?" Her hair went half flat, which, for some reason, scared me.

"I believe this parody to raise money for charity."

"Oh, okay," She said, her hair going back up.

We passed through 20 Percent Cooler and Rainbow getting a bit ticked because it was named after one of her catchphrases. Then there was Discord which made Rainbow laugh a little. Twilight however, didn't take her eyes of the screen, as it seemed she was mad. However when we got to Daddy Discord, they all gaped at the thought of Screwball being Discord's daughter.

Avast Fluttershy's Ass made her laugh a little and got her humming.

After all the songs ended, they all glared at me.

"How could you like such videos?" Rarity asked me.

"Do you even know how far away from that it is to make a rainbow?" Rainbow said shoving her face into mine.

"I-I don't like the videos. I only like the music. And, it's not like those are any more than little playful songs for entertainment," I said sheepishly.

They took a second to look at each other. Then Rainbow spoke, "Yeah, I guess the lyrics were kind of awesome."

"An' the beats were really catchy," Applejack said tapping to Rainbow Factory.

"Anyways, past the subject of silly music," Rarity said standing next to me," Would you happen to have the money or equipment for me to make myself some new clothing or to buy some. These clothes are way to simple for me, and much to childish. I mean what does Rainbow's even say?"

"Turn your head sideways and find out," I said chuckling.

Rarity groaned, "You..look..funny doing that with your head. Oh that's rude," Me and Rainbow collapsed from laughter, followed by Pinkie.

"Anyway, to answer your question Rarity," I said standing up, "I need to check something on the TV before I can do anything."

Rainbow tossed me the remote. I turned on Channel 8 and got my lottery ticket. I waited for them to say the lottery numbers.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked looking at the piece of paper.

"It's a lottery ticket. If I match all the numbers I get the jackpot. Nobody's won the lottery in a while, so the amount is really high. Last time I checked, it was at almost 62 million dollars."

"Could you give us the exchange rate in bits?" Rarity asked.

"How much is a bit?" I asked, "How much is a...how about a cherry."

"One bit," Fluttershy said.

"Wow. Well let's see. A cherry on Earth is ten cents, so that means," I did the math in my head, "620 million bits."

Rarity and Applejack gaped.

"Will, their announcing the numbers!" Pinkie said excited.

I listened as they told the numbers out one by one.

6...Check.

14...Check.

22...Check.

25...Check.

46...Check.

They went to weather, and the radar showed a hurricane coming towards the east coast. Thankfully I'm in Michigan.

"You didn't win did you?" Fluttershy asked.

My eye twitched. I couldn't believe this. That was my first ever lottery ticket. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YES! WOO HOO!" I ran to the front door and got on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Rarity asked getting up from the floor due to the force of my scream.

"Goin' to the store to turn this in. I'll bring back some sewing equipment. Be back in a bit!"

"Ah'm guessin' he won," Applejack said rubbing her head.

"He's such a loudmouth," Fluttershy noted.

"A lot like me ain't he," Rainbow said triumphantly. The others all gave her a look, "What?"


	3. The Money

"Hey, girls, I'm back!" I called out to the others from the front door. Rarity was the first to get there.

"Excellent timing Will. Did you get my sewing machine and equipment?" Rarity asked with a cheerful smile.

"You bet I did," I said going back out to the car. I hefted it all back in. She picked up the materials and equipment with her magic.

"I'll take these. You can do the heavy lifting," She said walking back to her room.

'That was nice of her,' I thought. I slowly worked my way back to her room and put down the sewing machine on the north side of the room.

"Thank you, Will. I had just finished up a design for an absolutely handsome suit, and I can't wait to make it. After all, this will be my first _human_ design. Oh, I forgot to ask, did you get manekins?"

"Yes I did. I'll be right back with those," I said, casually walking out of the room. As I walked down the hall, I ran into Pinkie.

"Hey, Will! Can I ask you a question?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure,"

"Why'd you act all scaredy-pants when my hair went half-flat earlier?"

"You could see that I was frightened?"

"I always keep vigilant," She said with a grin.

"Well, I can't really explain. Something in the back of my head tells me that I remember you guys, yet I don't. I know I have amnesia, because of that, but it makes me wonder."

"So, you're saying that you remember me, but you can't remember me?" Pinkie asked as we got to the car.

"I think so," I responded getting out one of the manekins, "Could you get that other one?"

She picked it up and continued questioning me.

"So that back part of your head remembers my personality when my hair goes flat, but _you_ don't?"

"I think," I said looking at her with a confused glance.

We got back to Rarity's room and put down the manekins.

"All right, this one is for men," I said pointing to the flat-chested manekin, "And this one is for women," I said pointing to the other one.

"Thank you, Will. You're absolutely going to love this suit!" She said.

Pinkie just shrugged and skipped off. I walked out to the living room to see how the others were doing. Rainbow was watching TV agian, Fluttershy was on my Ipod, Twilight was reading Harry Potter, and Applejack was staring out the window. Applejack actually looked a little sad, so I went over to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter AJ?" I said crouching next to her spot on the couch.

"Huh? Oh, ah'm just a lil' homesick is all. I kinda miss my brother and sister, ya' know?"

"What are their names?"

"Big Macintosh and Applebloom. I wonder how lil' Applebloom is doin' on her quest to get her cutie mark," She said going back to look out the window.

When I got back up I realized that the TV was off and Rainbow was on my computer.

"Rainbow! I told you guys, the computer is off limits," I yelled at her.

"Relax big guy, I'm only playing this game of yours. You know, Team Fortress 3? It's awesome! I love playing as the fast guy and batting heads in.

I sighed. "All right. But nothing else, besides that, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She shooed me.

As I walked away, I thought about something. The girls didn't have anywhere to sleep. I knew they'd need some place to sleep, and I couldn't cram them all into my room. I tried to remember the plans to the house. 3 bedroom, 3 bath. I thought a minute about how to do this. Then I remembered I have some straws in my kitchen drawer. I decided to go and cut some up and shuffle around in my hand a bit. Then I called everyone but Rarity around me.

"All right you guys, I just thought about how you guys have nowhere to sleep, so I just devised a way to split up the sleeping arangments, so all you need to do is draw a straw and I'll put you where you need to go. Shortest two get the ground floor bedroom, medium share's with Rarity, and longest two sleep in my room. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up and started drawing straws. Rainbow and Applejack got the shortest two, Pinkie got the middle one, and Fluttershy and Twilight got the longest two. Everyone smiled at the results and gave me the straws back. I threw them away and went back to them.

"All righty, well, I bought something for Rarity, so I think it's only fair I buy you guys something. What would you guys like?" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Balloons! Lots and lots of Balloons! Ooh, and a really big cake!" Pinkie yelled out.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a book on human mythology. And maybe a large novel," Twilight said.

"Could I just get something awesome?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd like an apple pie, please. Also an apple fritter," Applejack said looking back at me.

"Could I get one of these iPods, and a bunny? I-I mean if that's all right with you," Fluttershy said nervously.

"All right. I'll get those things and the beds, while I'm out," I said grabbing my keys.

"Don't ferget to treat _yourself_ t' somethin'," Applejack said.

"I won't," I said getting into the car.

They watched my car pull out of the garage and the door close.

I inhaled deeply as I turned onto the road to town, "Why do those girls seem so firmiliar. Granted, they've been with me for a day and a half, I know I remember them from somwhere, before they got here. And, I still feel a little something in the back of my head saying that _it_ still does. I mean it's that part of me that knows Rarity will do a good job on my suit, that flat-haired Pinkie is a something to be a little frightened of, but yet, _I _don't. Why is this so confusing? I'm just going to have to deal with it for a little while. Why is it, though, that they're the only thing I forget. Is it fate, coincedince? I remember my parents, friends, everything...but them," I groaned, "I'm getting a headache, maybe I should get some Aspirin, while I'm out."

I reached the store about two minutes later. I walked in and got everything I needed, including something for myself. I got the girls' gifts, the beds, the Aspirin, and something for myself. A batch of cookies, and a book on dimensional travel. All together it took me about, an hour and a half. I had to get a truck to get it to my house, but it was worth it I guess. About ten minutes later, I got back to the house. The truck guys helped me get the beds in. Two guy carried in the frames, and another helped me with the matresses. We put one in the middle of Rarity's room, we put another one in my room, on the opposite wall, and the last one went downstairs in the ground floor bedroom. After, all the bedding was inside, and in it's appropriate spot, I went to give the truck guys a tip.

"Thanks for your help. Here's $50 as a tip," I said getting out my wallet.

"No, no that's not necessary. You look like you're going to need all the money you can get, what with those six girls here," One said.

"Nah, it's all right, I just won the lottery, so for now, I'm a multi-millionare. Heck, I'll even give you _each _$100 for the help," I said handing what was in my wallet.

The three men gaped, "Thanks! Well, we hope to do business again sometime!" The second one said.

"Good luck man!" The third one called out from the truck. The three drove off and as I watched them drive back to town, I got a tap on the shoulder. It was Rarity.

"Will, I'm done with the suit!" She said holding it up. I looked at it and gaped a little. It was the best suit, I'd ever seen. It was a solid black, silk, suit with a chest pocket with (fake) black and red roses in it.

"Rarity. I don't know what to say. Thank you! This is perfect."

Just then the phone rang. I went and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Will! It's Hunter. Dude, look, you're not going to believe this, but.." He paused and took a breath.

"What man?" I took into account, that he sounded rather excited.

"You know how I have a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," He inhaled deeply, "I proposed!"

"You're serious? About time man."

"Anyway, here's the problem," He said, his voice getting deeper, "I don't have the time _or _money to get a suit. Do you think you could help?"

I thought for a second, and looked over at Rarity, "Yes, I do think I can help. I have a friend, who is an excellent seamstress, who I bet will make you an absolutely wonderful tux completely no cost. I mean since it's your wedding," I said winking to Rarity. Her eyes sparkled, as I continued talking, "When's the wedding?"

"About mid-July,"

"Oh, she could make you eighty suits in that amount of time. That's, what? A month and a half?"

"Yep. I'll see you in a few days to pick it up. See ya, bro," He said hanging up.

I walked over to Rarity, who's eyes were still sparkling, "I, get to make a tux for a wedding?"

"Yes you do," I said getting a picture off the counter, "Here's a picture of him. Do something to compliment his hair color. After all, this is _his _wedding."

"Oh, I'll do that and _much_ more. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, darling," She said standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. She ran back to her room and, I just stood there. A warm smile eventually found it's way to my face. I just walked out and got the stuff for the other girls.


	4. The Nightmare

_Hello, everybody! Thanks for your overwhelming support for the past 48+ hours, as I've already hit 10 reviews, so today you get two chapters. Congragulations to **Timefather64** for review #10! I'll talk to you guys again at 50 reviews._

"Will, do you think you could maybe explain some of the 'technology' around the house?" Twilight asked as I was sitting on the couch reading my book on dimensional travel.

I closed the book and spoke up, "Sure, since it'd be helpful," I said standing up and stretching.

I walked to the center of the room, "Up there's a light," I said pointing up.

"I know what I light is," She giggled.

I blushed a little, "Oh, really? Good. Well, I'm sure Rainbow could help you with either the TV or laptop, but like I told her, the only thing allowed on the computer are the games, like Team Fortress 3 and Solitare. Anything you can find in the Start Menu. Anyway, next is the kitchen appliances," I said turning around to face her. I only found her on the couch reading my book, "Twilight," I groaned.

"What? I knew the only way I'd get you away from this book is to distract you. I'm already done with the novel you gave me, and the entire Harry Potter series from your bookshelf."

"What about the book on Greek Mythology?" I said picking it up off the table.

"Oh, that's right! I guess I'll read that next. I guess I was just wondering if you found anything in this book about how we got here."

"All I've found so far is a theory, that isn't very helpful," I said sitting back down next to Fluttershy, who was listening to her iPod and petting her bunny, whom she named Angel.

"What's the theory?" Twilight asked crouching and putting her head on the armrest of the couch.

"Well, I'll quote it how about that?"

"Works for me."

I cleared my throat, "_Once a thought, what-if, or alteration, no matter how vauge or descrptive, comes to mind, it becomes it's own, functioning dimension, with it's own course of history and time. And, even though an unorthadox means of doing so is currently undiscovered by humans, travel between these dimensions _is _possible._"

Twilight had a pretty stern look on her face from my description, "I'll have to think about that overnight. Speaking of which, we should turn in. It's getting late," She said looking out the window.

I looked at my watch. 11:42 P.M. She was right. Any thinking to be done, can't be done with low energy. I tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder. She jumped. It appeared she was sleeping.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Bed time," I said. Her head fell back and she looked almost to tired to move. I picked her up to take her to my room.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a gentle manner.

"You're too tired to walk to bed. I'll carry you," I said with a warm smile.

"That's really nice of you," She said nuzzling her head into my arm.

"Hey, Will?" Twilight tugged on my shirt, on the way there.

"Yeah?"

"Is she supposed to sleep in my bed?"

"That was the plan. Why?"

"I kind of toss and turn a lot in my sleep," She said blushing a little.

"Oh?" I thought of the options. My bed was the only one that didn't have someone else in it. I didn't know it, but I was blushing. It was the only option I had, since all the beds were queen size, "I guess I can put her somewhere else," I sighed.

"Where?" She asked as I put her down on my bed, "Oooh, okay. Well, good night," She said walking away. I swear I heard a giggle from her.

I walked back out to the living room and picked up Angel. I walked out onto the porch and put him in the cage I got for him. I stood there for a second and looked up at the moon. Seeing the familiar formation that some say look like a dinosaur, I was reminded of God. I may not have a strong religious feel, but I do believe in the big guy, and look up to him every once in a while. I clamped my hands, closed my eyes, and prayed that he could hear me.

"Dear, Lord. I thank you for this wonderful time. Ever since I moved to this new home, I've had only good things happen to me. You have lead my luck, so please, continue to do so, and if possible, give hope for these girls, and let them return to their home. If you're able to hear any of this, _please_, give me a sign." I looked up to the sky and watched as the moon glistened at me. I saw it sparkle, and a shooting star flew across the night sky. As I was about to head back inside, five sparkles fell from the sky. I thanked the lord and walked inside, a tear in my eye.

Little, did I know those sparkles had something to do with my future. However, that's not important now.

I was the last one awake. AJ and Rainbow went to bed several hours ago and Rarity had fallen asleep, making the tux for Hunter. Pinkie had tuckered herself out with her constant jumping and skipping. Twilight had gone to bed, during my talk with the Lord and Fluttershy had already fallen asleep. As I walked in to my room, Twilight was already wiggling around, and Fluttershy was curled into half a ball under my blanket. I took off my jeans, and for the first time in about ten years put on some pajama bottoms. Walking over to my bed, my heart was beating faster than Sonic the Hedgehog could run. I was not only happy about my previous encounter, but was about to sleep in a bed with an _extremely_ beautiful girl. Granted she was very timid, and was a pony on the inside, for a human on the outside, she was extremely beautiful. I inhaled deeply and got into bed. I faced myself away from her, just so the perverted half of me didn't get any ideas. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

What happened durning my sleep could be debated about what it was. It could have been a nightmare or it could have been a sight into the future. Either way, I didn't like it. It didn't help that it was the most vivid dream, I'd ever had. So vivid, that it could be turned into a novel.

* * *

"Well, there it is girls. This is the church, where Hunter is getting married," I said parking the car.

"I can't wait to see Hunter in that develish suit I made him!" Rarity said getting out.

"I'm so happy for him," Fluttershy said as quiet as always.

"Let's get it over with," Rainbow said unenthusiastically.

"Brighten up Rainbow," Twilight said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But it's going to be so boring! It's not like your brother's wedding!"

"Yer' just upset, 'cause you don't get t' do a Sonic Rainboom," Applejack boasted.

"Exactly!" Rainbow yelled.

"Come on, girls. Hunter said the vows will start at around 5 o' clock. It's five to 5 now!" I said walking in.

"About time!" Hunter said as I ran in.

"You should have warned me earlier, that it was in Central Kalamazoo. You know how long it takes to get to my small town as it is, let alone Kalamazoo!"

"Sorry, that my cell phone doesn't like calling your house, what with you out that far into the woods,"

"Okay you two, knock it off. This is supposed to be a happy day," A voice off to the side said. We looked over and saw Maranda, Hunter's fiancee. I had never met her in person, so considering her appeaence, especially in her wedding dress, I felt a bit jealous. Hunter smiled and walked over to her. The priest walked up to the two.

"It's 5 o' clock. Shall we begin?" He asked in a noticabley German accent.

They both nodded.

Everything went nicely. The audience was seperated by gender. Men in one aisle and women in the other.

Everyone cooed as Hunter put the ring on Maranda's finger, and I, of all people, had a tear roll down my cheek.

"You may kiss the bride," The priest closed his book and nodded to Hunter. Maranda jumped up and touched her lips to Hunter's. I swallowed the happiness for my half-related brother, but then something caught my eye.

Off to my right, there was something shining. It had directed everbody's attention. It was coming from the girls. They were each enveloped in a bright white light and the light was dimming.

"NOO!" I screamed and jumped up. I climbed up on the back of the bench and ran on it like a balance beam, to avoid running into people's feet. The girls were sitting on the far left of their aisle, the closest to the guys, but I was on the very left of the room. I got to the other side and tried to grab Fluttershy, but I was shot back across the center aisle by a bolt of rainbow colored lightning. As I sat there and watched them dissapear, it seemed like an eternity passed. Evenutally, they were gone. The bright light dissapeared with the girls, leaving only their dresses. I got up and limped to them. I fell to my knees and cried into the dresses. A moment later, Hunter was at my side with his hand on my shoulder. I barely even noticed him and continued to cry into the dresses of my closest friends. What caught me off guard was I got a hand on my other shoulder. I looked in their direction, to see a woman my height, that had long flowing hair of green, purple, and blue, in a white gown, eventually she spoke, with the voice of an angel.

"Thank you for your efforts, to help these young girls. I, am Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. During your time caring for them, I found a way take them back to their dimension. I wish I could have done so, with more warning, but alas, I couldn't. I'm sorry for your loss. I know you've grown attached to them, but they do not belong here. They will miss you as much as you will miss them. Take care of yourself, brave hero," She said as she enveloped herslf in the same light and floated toward the ceiling.

* * *

I awoke with Fluttershy trying to awake me by shaking me around. My eyes burst open and she was so glad she wrapped her arms around me with a hug that melted my heart. 'It was just a dream.'

I returned Fluttershy's hug except more tightly, and with a much greater reason. Eventually she tried to break free, but I wouldn't let her.

"Will, is something wrong?" She said wiping a tear from my face.

"I'm just glad your alright. I had a really bad dream, is all," I said crying into the shirt she had on.

"Oh, you poor, thing. It's alright. Nothing bad happened," She said petting my head.

As little as I knew, all the others were in the doorway, crying as well, at the sight of me crying, even Rainbow Dash. As I sat there crying into Fluttershy's stomach, I feared to face the truth that, one day...Hunter's wedding would come, and that there's a chance that dream will come true.

_A/N-Yes, I cried trying to write the part of the wedding dream. I'm not that emotionally strong, and it didn't help that I'm writing this about **me** roughly seven years in the future._


	5. The Return

_A/N-Thank you everyone, for I've hit **1,000 **hits. This story is far more popular than I ever thought it'd be._

_**Equestria, One day earlier**_

It was just another normal day in the land of Equestria. A bright, sunny afternoon had taken place thanks to Princess Celestia once again. Ponyville, like always, viewed this as a sign of peace and love from their princess. Cloudsdale, while sick of _always _having sun, loved it too. Even the Canterlot ponies, that were seldom impressed by the sun the princess broght forth, viewed in awe at the sun today. However, the princesses had no time to gawk at the sun. Celestia was in her room pacing back and forth waiting for a letter from Spike. Cadance and Luna sat and watched as the alicorn restlessly did so. Eventually a green puff of smoke appeared with the letter.

"Finally," Celestia sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine, sister," Luna said in her newly aquired 'normal' voice.

Celestia ignored her sister and read the letter aloud, "_Dear Princess Celestia, I'm very sorry to say, but I haven't seen Twilight either. In fact I haven't seen any of her friends at all recently. The Carasoul Boutique is empty, Sweet Apple Acres is getting less apples then normal, and not a single woodland creature is happy. I've had to tell the exact same thing to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as they were looking for their sisters, and in Scootaloo's case, Rainbow Dash. If it is all right with you, I'd wish to come up to Canterlot Castle, to discuss these matters in person. You're friend, Spike._

_P.S. I will be bringing Big Macintosh, as he is a little...okay, greatly upset about his sister's dissapearence. I wish that Cadance can do something for him._"

"All, right, maybe they're not that all right," Luna sighed.

"I'll do all I can to help Big Macintosh. I've heard many great things about him, and he doesn't deserve to be upset on such a beautiful day," Cadance said standing to acknowlage the mission, "Maybe me and Armor can treat him out," She added walking out the door.

Celestia quickly took out a clean scroll and wrote her returning message, "_Dear Spike, I grant your wish. Please come to Canterlot quickly as I fear something will go wrong, and very soon without them here, especially in Ponyville. Your princess, Celestia._"

She rolled up the scroll and poofed it away. She then got up and walked to the train station to wait for her friend.

About fifteen minutes later a train pulled into the station and Spike and Macintosh got off.

"Princess Celestia! It's great to see you again!"

"Same to you Spike," She said taking into account the warm smiles of passer-bys. The two started walking back to Canterlot castle.

"I wish that we knew where they were," Spike said rubbing his chin.

"As do I," She responded as Cadance walked up, "Ah, Candence. This here is Big Macintosh," She said turning around, "I believe Spike's letter already explained what it is you're to do."

"Yes it did. Come on Big Mac. Me and my husband have a great day planned to try and cheer you up," She said wrapping her arm around his shoulder, and him bursting out into tears.

Celestia and Spike walked in scilence for a few minutes, until Spike saw something in the air.

"Hey, isn't that Princess Luna?" He said looking up. Celestia looked up as well and noticed her in a nose dive towards the two. Luna went down for a good distance and came to a halt on the ground. She paused to catch her breath, as she wasn't that used to flying yet.

"Sister," She gasped, "Something unusual is going on in the Canterlot Garden.

"What! Where exactly?" Celestia yelled, fearing the thought of...

"Discord's statue," Luna said in fear.

Celestia drooped her head and muttered just loud enough for the others to hear, "It all makes sense."

"Makes sense?" They both asked.

Celestia spoke up, "Of course it does. Since Twilight and friends, who are the holders of The Elements of Harmony, are missing, they're power that is sealing Discord away is weakeining, and thus he'll break free soon. Although, there's one problem to my theory," She said, Luna picking up where her sister left off.

"The problem being that only three things can break that seal. If they die, are transported to another dimension entirely, or are replaced by the new holders. As far as I know, there are no new holders, and they certainly didn't die, so the only other option would be..."

Celestia gasped, "The prophecy."

"The what?" Spike asked.

"Luna! Keep an eye on Discord, and report to me if anything else happens," Celestia ordered her sister.

"Yes, ma'am!" Luna saluted and flew towards the Garden.

Celestia looked down at Spike, "Spike, hop on my back, we need to get to back to the library, and faster than a train can take us," She said crouching.

"We're flying there aren't we?" Spike asked hopping onto her back.

"Yes, we are, so hold on."

Celestia spread her wings and Spike gaped at the wingspan. She lifted off the ground and took off towards Ponyville. On their way there, Spike awed at the scenery from their height. Of course, his time of doing so was short, as Celestia broke into a nose dive. Spike was nearly flung off of her, but grabbed her tail just before it was too late. It was a thirty second nose dive, but it felt like it lasted five whole minutes to him. When they reached the ground, Spike's legs didn't want to be used right then, so Celestia had to pick him up and carry him. She used her magic as to prevent him from falling off. While running through town, Celestia got several bows and waves, but none were returned. Some were worried about her due to the serious look on her face. Once they got to the library, Spike's legs chose to work and they started searching for the book they needed. The book on the Elements of Harmony. Thankfully Spike found it right away.

"Prophecy, P...P..ah, here we are," Celestia mumbled as she looked into the book.

"What's the prophecy?" Spike asked a little worried.

Celestia cleared her throat, "_Prophecy #17, One day, during one of the lifetimes of a holder of the Elements of Harmony, they will be transported to another dimension, or in otherwords sent out of our universe. When this day happens, an event will happen in said dimension, that will require the Elements of Harmony. When the Elements of Harmony and their holders fight this event, and a 'brave hero' is with them, it will show the seventh and most unknown, undiscovered element. The Element of Bravery. It is highly believed that this event will be a fight against a foe already defeated twice by the Elements of Harmony,_" Celestia read from the book.

Just then a letter came through Spike. He picked it up and read it to the princess, "_Dear Sister, it is I, Luna. Something very unusual is happening in Canterlot Garden. Not only is Discord slowly breaking free, but there is now a purple vortex surrounding him. I have a theory that this is the same thing that took Twilight and her friends. Please return soon, as I have no idea what it is and as well, there are children here. Miss Cherilee and her class have come and she refuses to leave me here by myself. Get here ASAP, Your Sister, Luna._"

Celestia's expression grew even more serious, "Spike, I'll take the book, you hold on tighter this time. If necessary hold onto my mane," She ordered the baby dragon as she walked outside. She spread her wings agian, and took off more rapidly. They were back to Canterlot within five minutes and to the Garden in about thirty seconds.

The vortex Luna spoke of was true, and so was Cherilee and her students. Celestia landed and the students bowed.

"Thank you, My little ponies. Luna! I think I understand all of this now."

"What is it. What's going on. I'm starting to get afraid now," Luna admitted looking to the sky. The sun was ready to set. Celestia explained as Luna rose the moon.

"Do you remember Prophecy 17?" Celestia asked holding up the book.

"Do you really think I'd remember after 1,000 years on the moon?" She asked taking the book. Luna read from the book as Cadance, Armor, and Big Mac arrived. Luna finished reading the book and feared that it was true. Once she closed the book, they all heard a laugh.

"We meet once again Celestia!" Discord chuckled from inside the vortex prison. His mouth had just broken free, "I see that you've thrown a party to welcome my revisit."

"Discord. There is no party. Either for you or for I. Once you take a closer look at your surroundings you'll see that you're in quite a bind," Celestia said approaching him.

The rest of Discord's head came out of the stone and he looked around, "What is this purple vortex? It's not very nice to trap me before I'm even released you know," Discord said with a jokish sad face.

"I didn't put it there. Somehow fate knew your release would come soon so it put this barrier here. It's highly likely right now that you're about to fufill the long waited _Prophecy 17,_" Celestia said placing her face on the vortex. She was shot back about three feet by a shock, but she was unharmed.

"Prophecy 17?" Discord thought a second, "Oh, yes, the one about the seventh element. Oh, well, I'm going to be defeated, but at least I'll have some fun before it's fulfilled."

Discord lauged maniacally as the rest of his body escaped from the stone and was sucked into the vortex. Once he was sucked in, a large flash occoured from it and it gained an ability to suck things in. Big Macintosh was sitting right next to it and was quickly sucked in. Applebloom who was there on the field trip for Miss Cherilee's class couldn't leave her brother and ran in after him, and she was quickly chased after by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Luna and Cadance gaped as the four were sucked to where Prophecy 17 would come to fruition. Celestia had been gone during Discord's leave and had just gotten back, knowing what Luna would request. Luna, like Celestia knew she would, asked to go through the portal to save them, Twilight and friends, as well as stop Discord. Celestia granted permission and gave Luna a saddlebag that had the Elements of Harmony in it as well as the book they got from the library. Once Luna went through, the portal closed.

"Good luck...sister," Celestia muttered as a tear came to her eye.


	6. The Sparkles

_A/N-Sorry for no update yesterday, had to much going on. I think I'm going to change my update schedule to every two days, since one a day is getting harder with the more complex storyline coming on._

It was a long night. It was late morning now and I was downstairs, having some personal time on my desktop computer. At this point, I had completely recovered from the dream physically, but still had a fear of the possiblity, that it could happen. I sat at the computer, thinking of something to do. I got a chill as a draft came in through the window. It was rather cold on the ground floor of my house sometimes, and it pleased me half the time. As I was getting bored on the computer, I decided to go outside, however, I wanted to feel the breeze like I always do from my porch. I went upstairs and opened up the sliding glass door and walked out. I was pleased to see Fluttershy and Rainbow outside as well. One thing I noticed was that Rainbow was lying on a towel and had my bottle of SPF 15 sun-block. I blushed a little when I saw her in a rainbow bathing suit.

"Uhh, Rainbow?" I said looking down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh, hey, Will. Do you need something?"

"Where'd you get the bathing suit, and the idea to tan on the porch?"

"Rarity made me the suit, and I got the idea from this magazine," She said closing her eyes and handing me the magazine. It was the same stupid magazine that was coming in my mailbox for the woman that lived in my house before me. Granted it probably did have some good things in, I wasn't reading it since, I don't like to stay out in the sun that long anyway. I ignored the tanning Rainbow (or tried to anyway, as she looked really sexy in the bathing suit) and went to the other side of the porch and rested on the railing. I looked out into the forest wondering how Rachel was doing. I sighed and ran through my thoughts. Seeing Rainbow in the sexy bathing suit though, only brought back one thought. My first conversation with the girls, in my room. The one when they were naked. I snapped back to reality when I noticed something moving in the woods. I payed close attention, thinking that it might be Rachel. As I stared, I heard voices.

"Why'd you have to sit right next t' the vortex, Big Macintosh!" I heard a young voice say.

"I told you, I didn't mean to. Now could you stop yer' winin' and get to the clearing faster," A deeper, more distinctly male voice said. Rainbow opened her eyes and stood up next to me, as well as Fluttershy.

We watched the woods as five figures came out of the woods. Four females and a male. Three of the females were children.

"Is that..?" Rainbow asked staring at them.

"It is isn't it?" Fluttershy responded knowing what Rainbow meant.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" I questioned them.

Rainbow chuckled and called to them, "You guys, up here!"

They noticed her and smiled. Fluttershy and Rainbow ran down to the back door and met them in the field. I got the others and they went down with me. Once I got down there, I learned who they were.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called out as she came downstairs, "Big Macintosh!"

"Applejack!" They both yelled in return. The three joined in a group hug, as I returned with Rarity, whom was just getting out of the shower. Rarity ran to the child called Sweetie Belle. As I walked up to the group of new people, I remembered the names they called out from earlier. These were their siblings. I started to feel happy for them as they rejoiced in the group hugs. However, one that puzzled me is who the tall female was. She had long, flowing blackish-blue hair that seemed to sparkle in the light of the sun. She appearantley noticed my stare and approached me.

"Greetings. My name is Princess Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of these girls in their time of need," She said.

'Princess Luna. Luna, Luna...' I thought over her name for a sec, 'Oh yeah! Twilight told me about her the other day when I met them,' I quickly returned the greeting, "Thank you your higness," I said with a bow.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight called out from behind me. I was pushed aside as she ran up to the princess.

"Ah, hello Twilight Sparkle. It is good to see you agian," Luna said with a smile

"Same to you Princess."

I got up and dusted myself off, inaudibly grumbling something. Fluttershy was standing next to me and Pinkie had just gotten down to the backyard and stood next to me as well.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to house some more people, Will," Pinkie said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked, my eye suddenly twitching. Luna approached me.

"Young Will. I again thank you for helping my friends. I only ask that you house me and these four others too until we find a way home."

"Told you!" Pinkie said.

My eye continued twitching as I dropped my head and muttered, "God dammit."

Big Macintosh was looking off to his right and saw an old barn that belonged to the past owner, "I'll sleep in that there barn."

"I will too!" Applebloom said.

"You two aren't sleeping in there without me," Applejack said wrapping her arms around the two's necks.

"Sweet! I get a room all to myself!" Rainbow yelled, putting her arms in the air. She noticed Luna looking at her. Rainbow sighed, "Fine, I'll give my room to Luna."

"You can have my bed, Rainbow. I'll sleep on the spare bed downstairs," Twilight said.

"Twi, I moved that into the downstairs bedroom," I said.

Luna noted that her bedroom was probably the downstairs one, "I do not really mind."

"I'll sleep on the couch so Sweetie Belle can be with her sister," Pinkie said.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie," Rarity said hugging her friend.

"What about me?" Scootaloo said flailing her arms.

Everyone thought. Eventually we all looked to Rainbow.

"What? It's because I'm the only one with a free bed isn't it?"

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Well, good, the sleeping arangments are set up. Would you Apples like some beds?" I asked. They all nodded, "Alright, well, I'll be back in a while. Would you girls mind showing our new guests around the house?"

"Sure," They all said. I smiled and walked back to the house and out to the garage. I put the key in the ignition and drove off.

Nearly ten minutes later I arrived at the store. I walked over to the building next door first, though. I entered and they immediatley noticed who I was.

"Hey! I remember you. You're the guy who gave me and my buds each $100 tips. Will right?"

"Yep," I said.

"Well, what brings you here today," He said putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"I was just about to buy three new beds and I need you guys to help me move them over to my house," I said.

"More beds? How many people are in that house anyway. Who are all of them?"

I feared he might ask that question, "Uhh, friends. Just long time friends," I said.

He eyed me, "Okay, whatever you say. Yo! John, Mike. Will's back! Get the truck started up," He yelled back to his partners, "We'll be waiting out front," He said flipping the toothpick.

"Thanks. Jeffery, right?"I asked. He just pointed to his nametag and laughed. I walked out of the building to get the beds.

"He said those girls are just friends?" John asked his friend.

"Yep. I have to say, if they really are just his friends, he's probably going insane about how good looking they are," Jeff responded.

"You guys, if they are more than just his friends than why are there six of them?" Mike asked going out to the truck.

Jeff and John looked at each other and Jeff spoke, "That damn player," He snickered.

I took about five minutes getting the beds outside, speaking they were only twin sized beds. We loaded them into the truck and I showed them back to my house. They got out of the truck and I helped them get the beds down to the sheds. The job took only two minutes since Big Mac was able to carry one of the beds all by himself. I thanked the guys again and gave them each a $20 tip. They got back into their truck and took off.

I feel happy to say that one thing I didn't like about being all the way out here in the woods is that it'd be rather lonely. All of those worries are now gone, what with me having eleven guests from another dimension in my house. I walked around to see what everyone was doing. Rainbow was on my desktop and Scootaloo was on my laptop. They were playing against each other on Team Fortress 3. I already knew that the Apple family were talking in the barn. Pinkie Pie was watching a cooking show about sweets like cake, pie, and pastries. Rarity was placing 'Do not touch' stickers all around a glass case that had Hunter's suit in it. And she was writing on a board, 'This means YOU Cutie Mark Crusaders.' Sweetie Belle was just studying her human body on the bed. Fluttershy was out on the porch feeding Angel. I smiled at the bunny being fed by the cute Pink haired girl. I decided to do something I haven't done in a while. Play my Nintendo Wii. A console that went out of the market around the time I turned fourteen, but it was still fun. I went to go to my room to play it. When I passed Twilight and Luna in the Kitchen, I heard Twilight say something.

"Him? The seventh element?"


	7. The Perversions

"Gaaahhh! Why do I keep messing up!" Rarity yelled out.

I opened my eyes slightly. It was about 6:45 in the morning and apparently Rarity stayed up all night to make some clothes. I untied Fluttershy's arms from my waist and got up to see what was going on.

"Rarity, what's with all the noise?" I asked opening the door to her bedroom. I found her a complete wreck and wasn't exactly sure how to react.

Finally she spoke, "I'm trying to make some clothes for us, so we're not wearing your clothes, but I keep getting it wrong. The only one whose clothes I haven't messed up yet are Big Macintosh's," She complained her face turning into that comparable to an anime character's, "It's these stupid things," She said poking at her chest. I groaned and gave her some tips.

"Just make the width around the chest a little bigger," I said.

Rarity stared at me. She looked back to her work, "Yeah, I guess, I'll try that."

"Good. Now no more yelling, for another seventy minutes," I said walking out.

I walked back into my room and-literally-ran into Rainbow. She looked like a zombie, the way she was not backing up from me. It was a little funny to look down at her and see her just sitting there with her face in my neck. I didn't really think about it until now, but the girls were only about 5'8" in height. I stand up at a good 6'3", so having to look down at them is something I got used to. I ran out of my thoughts as I felt something rubbing along the middle of my torso. I grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders and pushed her back a bit. Her face said she was half awake and half asleep. Her eyes were open, but she seemed to be sleeping. I looked past her face and saw that she slept naked(probably since all the clothes I had were not meant for sleeping in and her bathing suit was not even close to meant for it). I picked her up by her shoulders and put her back on the bed and covered her up. By the time I got back to bed it was already 7:00, and Pinkie likes to wake me and the others up apparently.

"Hey guys, time to wake up!" She called into the room.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head. She ran in and pushed me a little to wake me. I didn't budge so she instead jumped on the bed between me and Fluttershy. It woke Fluttershy and Rainbow had already been awoken by Pinkie's wake up call, however, I wasn't ready to get up yet. I kind of wish I was though. Pinkie lost balance, jumping on the bed and fell onto me. To be accurate, her head fell to my feet and her legs around my neck.

"You okay Pinkie?" I said looking down to her. Of course she didn't have proper human clothing yet, so Pinkie was just wearing a baggy shirt of mine...and no underwear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about you? I didn't kick you did I?" She said holding her head. When she sat up my face was about as red as it could get, "What's wrong? Why's your face all red like that?"

"Um, could you get off?" I said not looking at her.

"Sure, is something wrong though?" She said hopping off.

"Well, I kind of.." I couldn't finish. It didn't matter anyway I guess. They already questioned the requirement of always having clothes, so they probably wouldn't see the problem of seeing what I saw.

I decided it time to get up and got on some pants and a shirt. I went out to the kitchen and started up some breakfast. I still had to remember that they were ponies, so they probably didn't want to eat any meat. So instead I scrambled up some eggs and made some pancakes. I had ten plates ready by the time everyone was up. I finished up the last two and served everyone.

"This is an excellent breakfast, Will," Rarity said.

"I'd say fit for royalty," Luna noted taking a bite of the pancake.

"Best eggs, I'd ever eaten," Macintosh said with his fork up.

I smiled at everyone's comments and realized that Rainbow was already done and looking through my fridge. I noticed her in the freezer.

"Hey, Will? What is this brown food?" She asked pulling out the bacon.

"That's bacon. You see, unlike ponies, humans are omnivores. We survived thousands and thousands of years ago by hunting animals and gathering plants. Today we still gather plants, and even grow them ourselves, but the animals we have to raise them, and then kill them for food. That there is made of pigs," I explained. Rarity and Fluttershy had repulsive looks on their faces. Fluttershy even threw up.

"You k-kill animals!" She asked recovering.

"Well, yes. You see, humans can't digest grass and other plants as well as meat. So from the very beginning we hunted animals and killed them. Nowadays we just kill them, process them, and make it so there's less death in the meat. It tastes really good, despite the concept," I said realizing that I may have worried them, "Oh, don't worry, we don't kill other humans for food...usually, and horses as far as I know aren't used in any type of human food. Or ponies. To be completely honest, horses and ponies are used for sport more than they are food."

Rarity spoke next with much vulgar, "That's so gross. How could any living being stand seeing a dead animal, much less chopped up. Oh, I can't even imagine the blood."

Rainbow, looked to the package of meat and spoke, "Hey, I'm daring. Since we'll be here a while, why not get used to the food here? I mean after all, it's not like anyone in Equestria will find out. Besides, it might taste good."

"That's the spirit Rainbow!" I said.

"But the concept is horrifying," Rarity said trying to keep her eggs from coming back.

Anyway, I just got up and made some bacon for those who were willing to try it. I was pleased that everyone actually at least tried it. Even Fluttershy and Rarity, although Fluttershy was crying until she actually got a taste of it. After breakfast, everyone went off on their own business. I decided I'd just go watch the Mythbusters, which were surprisingly on the air still. After a good hour, I got hungry again and decided to go get a mid-morning snack. I walked out into the living room, and my eyes had to play 'I Spy' with each other apparently since as soon as I walked in I swear I heard one of my eyes say 'I spy a hot girl's-', but that was before I hit myself in the head. Twilight was on the couch reading a book, and she-much like Pinkie-was wearing a(less)baggy shirt with no underwear, as well she was lying down on the couch so I barely had to do anything and I saw her crotch with no problems. Of course whether or not I wanted to actually see down there is debatable.

'How do I keep getting into these situations?' I asked myself. I walked on to get the snack. I got a cupcake out of the pantry and went back to my show. Eventually I needed to go to the bathroom, so I got up and went. I walked in and put up the toilet seat. Any other bathroom break, although after I was done I waited before flushing. I heard something, coming from the bathroom. It was coming from the tub. I flushed the toilet and opened the shower curtain. I saw Fluttershy in the tub, taking a bath.

"Oh, um, hi Will," She looked about as red as I probably did. I just walked out and put an 'Occupied' sign on the door. That's four times in a single day that's happened. I have to say, my reaction of pulling away, is a complete safe guard. If you have watched the anime I have, you'd have the same fear reaction. Perverts getting pummeled to death, while funny, is something to be feared if that pervert is you. I just sighed and went outside. It was a mostly cloudy day, and it was a little colder than normal, ranging at about 65ºF. I was pleased to see the fence posts in the yard be used for something. The Apple family were having a race and using the posts in the yard as hurdles. Thankfully for them, I came out just as they were looking for a ref. I quickly volunteered and went inside to get my checkered and green flags. I put up the green flag as they lined up at the starting line.

"Ready," I said holding it up.

"Set," I continued as they tensed up for the final word.

"GO!" I called out waving the flag. They dashed off, Applejack taking the lead immediately. Big Mac followed just behind her and he was tailed by Applebloom. Big Mac fell behind at the start of the second lap, as his stamina was nowhere near as good as the others' stamina. Eventually Applebloom and Applejack were neck and neck nearing the finish line. I put up the checkered flag as they raced towards me. I noticed a sly look on Applebloom's face though. And before I knew it, just before the finish line, Applebloom tripped her sister just before they finished. To make things worse, Applejack kept her momentum and flew off to the right of the track. Right into me. She crashed into me and my face was buried by her chest.

"No fair Applebloom! That's cheatin'" Applejack yelled at her sister not moving. I dug my hands to my face and pushed up, so I could talk.

"Applebloom disqualified for tripping," I said realizing that it had happened again. Of course, this time on a bigger scale. I was not only seeing them(since the shirt tore upon impact), but touching them too. And not to mention, Applejack's were larger than Rainbow's, and it didn't help that they were in my face.

I walked back into the house and thought about something, 'Okay, out of the original six girls, I've seen five of them. All, but Rarity. Watch fate show me her either naked or revealed, now that I've thought about it,' Rarity ran up in her new dress as I thought that, 'Dammit, I hate being right.'

"Will, thank you for the tip! This dress feels great, and is absolutely beautiful, is it not?" She said.

"Yeah, it is Rarity. White is a really good color on you. It really brings out your hair color," I said blushing, already knowing what was going to happen, sort of.

"Thank you!" She stood on her toes and pecked me on the chin. Of course, the dress ripped. At the chest, "Oh, my dress! Stupid, cheap fabric."

I just sighed, and yelled, "God dammit!"

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"No. I'm going back to bed."

"But it's only noon," She said.

I spiraled a finger into the air and rasperried.

"What's his problem?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know."

I fell onto my bed and muttered to myself, "Why the hell do they have to be so hot?"


	8. The Suit

_A/N-Alright, I know, this took a while to make, but it wasn't my fault. I had friends bugging me and I can't concentrate when they're here, and on top of that I had to deal with not only the 4th of July, but my parent's anniversery. So here it is, Chapter 8. (BTW, switching update schedule again. Updates will happen between one and five days apart...hopefully._

**6:32 A.M. Will's House **(I had to do it sooner or later.-Will)

I awoke to the sound of the phone. I groaned as I walked over to answer it. Looking at the Caller ID, I saw that it was Hunter. I perked up a bit and answered.

"Hey, bro. What's up with calling this early?" I said groggily.

"Nothing much. It's just that Maranda is so excited to get married that she moved the wedding up to just a few days from now. In turn, I'm coming to get my suit," He said wide awake.

"You mean right now? I'm okay with that it's just ain't it a little early?"

"Not at all. It's finished right?"

"Yeah, it's finished. It's just that you'd be here so fast, and everyone is sleeping," I said making sure none of the three in my room had awoken.

"Well you sound wide awake to...wait did you say 'everybody'?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's right I haven't told you yet have I? Well, the short version is that I met a few people who needed somewhere to live, and I housed them,"

"So you housed a bunch of hoboes? Wow, I could only imagine how much money you've sunk,"

"First of all their not hoboes, they were in perfect condition when I found them, and secondly I won the lottery just before you called to ask for a suit."

"What? Okay, nevermind, I'll be over in a little while."

"Alright, see ya' in a few," I said as Rainbow threw an old toy car of mine at my head. I yelled at her forgetting I was on the phone, "What was that for Rainbow?"

"Keeping me up," She said sticking her tounge out at me.

Hunter had already hung up so, I was a bit thankful. I had to get everyone up, since I kind of wanted to introduce them to Hunter. It took me about five minutes, and Hunter got there at a good three minutes after that. We were all waiting by the front door when he walked in. All I saw was a gape from him.

"Hey, bro. These are those people I'm housing. I just wanted to introduce them to you."

I went down a line and told him all their names. Once I introduced Princess Luna, he pulled me to the kitchen by my shirt.

"What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of prank? Why do they look, sound, and act the same way as the characters from Friendship is Magic?"

"From what?" I asked.

"Don't even start with me. You know what I'm talking about," He said glaring at me.

"What's Friendship is Magic?"

"Stop! I'm asking a serious question here. Those people are actually creeping me out."

"Hey, do you want your suit?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"Fuck the suit. Who the hell are those people!" He yelled.

I was a little shocked. Hunter never raises his voice at me. Most of the time he'll just use an agitated look and tone. He asked a question so I answered, "I already told you their names. Do you want to hear them again?"

Hunter's face grew incredibley angry and I was worried he'd hit me. Luckily he didn't, and he thankfully stopped questioning me and just drooped his head, "Fine. Show me the suit."

I smiled and walked him to Rarity's room. Rarity followed behind us and everyone else went off on to do their own thing. When we got to the room and I showed him the suit, I felt him rubbing my head.

"Dude, where'd you get that nasty bump?" He said pulling his hand back.

"I dropped a bat on my head," I said.

'That must be why he's acting like he's never seen these people before. They have to be the real deal. I mean he's always going on about dimensional travel. And he forgets them because he has amnesia. It all adds up!' Hunter thought.

"Are you all right Hunter? Why are you spacing out like that?" I said poking his forhead.

His focus came back, "Yeah, I'm fine," He said immediatley spacing out again, 'Why does he remember me though?'

I rolled my eyes and took the suit out of it's case. I held it up to his chest.

"A perfect fit. Nice job Rarity,"

She blushed momentarily, "You can't say that until he tries it on."

I chuckled and handed it to Hunter. He snapped out of his thoughts and took off his shirt. I noticed Rarity blushing again. Looking back to Hunter, I did remember him telling me he recently hit 289 pounds on his weight lifting set and it definetley showed. I laughed a bit. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. I gave her a light-hearted scold type look. She just chuckled nervously and went back to work on her dress. Hunter had put on the suit and like I said, it was a perfect fit. He pushed down a few wrinkles and straightened the bow-tie. I picked up a mirror and held it in front of him.

"Wow. This is a really nice fit. And the material you used is extremely comfortable," He told Rarity, "But then again, I shouldn't expect any less from Rarity," He muttered to himself. I hung the mirror on the back of the door and smiled warmly at Hunter.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"It's on Friday."

"That means it's in three days right?" I asked looking over to the calendar.

"Eeyup," He acknowladged.

Rarity giggled as she worked. Hunter took off his suit and put it on a hanger. He went out to his car and put it in. He came back inside and talked to me in the kitchen.

"So, Will, you really don't remember the show?"

"What show?" I asked looking away from him.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's by Lauren Faust."

"I remember Lauren. She made Foster's and The Powerpuff Girls. Hang on a sec," I started rummaging around in my drawers and found something, "I also remember getting this autographed photo at a convention once."

It was a photo of her in autograph format with the words, '3 Lauren Faust,' on it. He took it from me and another picture dropped. I must of grabbed it by accident and went to put it away, but Hunter got to it before I did and read it out loud.

"To my talented friend, Windy Writer. From Lauren," He said showing me the colored picture that she autographed. It showed a cartoon like blue unicorn with a black mane and tail. He even had a cutie mark like the girls did. It was just a pencil. As I looked at the picture, thoughts flew through my head. Events from my past returned to my memory. The thoughts of my past came in so fast I got a bad migrane instantly. I dropped the picture and my hands rushed to my head and I screamed in pain. I dropped to my knees and the migrane dissapeared for a moment. In the moment it was gone I managed to mutter out something just loud enough for Hunter to hear, "I...remember."

"You do?" He said crouching. I didn't answer as my head dropped to the linolium floor. I had fainted from the pain.

I awoke three hours later in my bed, with Hunter and Fluttershy at the bedside.

"Oh, thank goodness he's alright," Fluttershy sighed.

"Dude, you got me worried there. What happened anyway?"

I looked around in my head. There was still remanents from my previous migrane, which was now nothing more than a small headache. I sat up and put my hand on my head trying to lessen the pain(it works like that for me). I thought a second more and spoke, "I remember the migrane and then falling. That's about it."

"Do you remember us?" He asked.

"Yes, you're Hunter, and she's Fluttershy," I said quietly.

"Do you remember what you had remembered before you fainted?" He asked.

I thought a second, "No."

Hunter shot up and screamed, "Dammit!"

I looked questioningly at him during his outburst. A few seconds later, after pacing to the door, he rushed back and litteraly dragged me out of my bed, "You're coming with me."

"At least let me walk!" I yelled at him.

Fluttershy just watched us leave, blinking.

Hunter dragged me downstairs, to the computer room and sat me down in front of my old computer. He put me through some instructions to follow, "Go to your folder."

I opened the folder named Will.

"Go to Other and open up Background Photos," He ordered.

I opened the sub-folder 'Other' and then it's sub-folder 'Background Photos.'

"Look through those," He said with a stern look.

I shrugged and looked at them one by one. There were 6 bitmap photos altogether.

The first one had a picture of a cartoonish pony that looked like the girls description of themselves in their dimension, except this one was gray, had a treble clef for a cutie mark, had a long black mane and tail, and was leaning on a bass violin.

The second picture was a wallpaper with the same pony.

The third, looked like a human version of that pony.

The next three scared me a bit. The fourth was a picture of TF2 characters, but only four of them with some differences. I noticed a zebra taking the place of the Demoman. I as well saw what seemed like the descriptions of the real Twilight, AJ, and Rarity, with looks of the TF2 classes. Rarity was wearing a Spy's mask and had a knife in her mouth. AJ had the Engineer's stuff along with an apple shooting sentry and 'Apples' despenser nearby. Twilight was wearing the Sniper's vest and holding what looked like the Hitman's Heatmaker.

I moved onto the next two, which looked exactly like the girls in human form...if they were anime characters that is. The first one had them in outfits almost identical to the designs of the ones Rarity was making. The second one had them in dresses that were also almost identical to the designs of Rarity's. Only this time they were dresses. To be exact the dresses they planned on wearing to the wedding.

I sat there looking at the pictures and I started to laugh. I broke into mad laughter by the time Hunter realized I was mocking him.

"What?"

"These pictures are really good dude. You sure work fast in the span of a few hours. And not to mention well. I knew you were a good artist, but not this good," I patted him on the back.

"What was with the laughter?"

"It was like you were trying to convince me, that I knew the girls before last week."

"That's...but...huh?"

I chuckled at his stutter.

He dropped his head and headed for the door, "I'm going home. See ya' later."

"Bye!"

I walked upstairs and into the living room, where I saw the girls.

"What do you think, Will?" Rarity asked.

I noticed they were all in new outfits. Twilight was wearing a purple 'school-girl' outfit. Rainbow had a black sleevless t-shirt and some tan shorts. Rarity was wearing a more sturdy version of the last dress she had. It was a long white one that went down to her ankles and had an opening to the side of the legs. Pinkie was wearing a short, pink skirt and shirt. Fluttershy was wearing a yellow dress that went to her knees. Lastly, AJ was wearing a...well let's just say she had a common cowgirl outfit. I had to admit they all looked great.

"You all look great," I smiled.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said coming up next to me in his new clothing. A sleevless red shirt and brown pants.

"Hey, did you make something for Luna, or the girls?" I asked.

Rarity's pupils shrunk, "How could I forget them?" She rushed back to her room and continued work. I again wished I could sweatdrop. Weirdly enough, Pinkie came up behind me and put a cardboard sweatdrop on the back of my head. She even took a picture.

_A/N-Alright people, listen up. I have just been inspired by the brilliant idea of _The Number 1 Bushwacka. _Go check him out here on . His story My Little Pony:Friendship is Explosive inspired me to do something similar. Send me PM's (Private Messages) of your guy's OCs/Fan Characters, and I will choose my favorite one, and it will be put in the story. I'm not saying when. I'm not saying how. All I have to say is, it has to be a pony._

_Required Details: Name, Species(of pony), Looks(Colors of Mane, tail, fur, and eyes), Cutie Mark, and lastly any Accents, Speech inpediments, or special Lingo you use. I also need **Personality**. I'm not writing about cardboard boxes here. This is why I'm asking for you to send this by PM and not review._

_About Height: Unless you say otherwise, here's how I shall do that. Female Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth ponies are 5'8". Male's of the same species will be 6'0". Female Alicorns will be 6'5", and Male Alicorns at 6'8"(These are the heights of the ponies at the Mane 6's age. [Or for you alicorns, Luna's age])_

_Fillies are excepted and will be placed at CMC height. **Please** refrain from asking about changling OCs._

_**I am warning you now. Once you have given me permission to use your character, I will use them in any way for this story. I will not make you look bad, but I might use your chacter in some of the Rated T/M stuff in this fic. You may, at any time, relinquish my hold on your chacter and I will send them back to Equestria. The only way to avoid the T/M ratings being inflicted on your character entirely, is to tell me not to.**_

_Sorry for long explination, but writers need every detail they can get to write about something._

_Thanks for your participation mate. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	9. The Prophecy

_A/N-I should note that whenever I put words in these-[ ]-It means it's a flashback. I don't know why I do it like this, but it works irregardless. Enjoy the chapter! BTW, we're almost to 50 reviews. Thanks for the support and to the three of you who have so far sent me an OC, I give you a second thanks. It'll be a while before the OC is put into the story, so OC's will be excepted until the 19th chapter is uploaded. Good Luck to all of you!_

I woke up this morning at roughly four o' clock. Sadly enough it was for the wrong reason.

"What was that for! I was having such a nice dream!" I yelled at Rainbow.

"I can tell. You were mumbling loud enough to wake Scoots. Not to mention, I need my sleep."

I groaned and rolled over towards Fluttershy. She was still sound asleep. I sniffed the air. I remembered that I sweat when I'm having good dreams.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. I got up and grabbed some clean clothes from my drawer. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. After almost five minutes, I got the shower all set up. I got in and went over the occourances of the last two weeks. They were very fun and...rather pleasant. I'd met six beautiful girls, who were appearentley ponies from another dimension. From there, I won the lottery and found out my friend got engaged. I then met a princess and four other nice people. And not to mention, there was what happened the other day with the six girls I'd originally met.

It took me about ten minutes to shower. The warm water woke me up, so I pretty much ditched the idea of going back to bed. I walked out to the living room since I had decided I would watch TV. When I got out there though, I found Luna in the recliner, sleeping with a book in her lap. I sighed and went over to her to wake her up, but when I looked at the book, I decided to look at it first. I noticed the page she was opened up to had something about a prophecy. I checked the table of contents and found the book having several matters that had nothing I knew about. I figured out that the book was from their dimension. I decided against reading it and put it back in her lap. I then tapped her on the shoulder and woke her up. She drifted out of her slumber and asked why I had awoken her.

"It's four o' clock and I'm going to watch TV," I responded.

She got up and stretched, "Okay, I'll go to my actual bed then. Wake me when breakfast is ready."

I watched her walk down the stairs and go into her bedroom. I went back to the TV and turned on the Channel 4 News. I don't like watching the news, but compared to anything else on TV it's about the best thing on in the morning. Ignoring anything past the weather, my mind wandered a bit. It was going to be another cloudy day in the low 80's. Nothing special. As my mind wandered, I thought about two things mainly. First of all, I thought about Luna for a second. She was a princess. She controls the moon on her world. And she was living in my house. I didn't realize it until then, but, yeah, I had a princess that controls the moon living in my house. I laughed at that. Once that thought went by, my mind drifted to a conversation I had with my mom the day before I moved into my own house. I remembered her exact words and my exact words.

["I'm so happy you were able to go through collage!"

"Thanks mom," I said hugging her.

"So now you've finished school. What are you going to do about the next stage of life?" She asked.

I thought about her words a second and realized what she meant, "Oh, come on mom, can't you wait until I've settled into the new house first?"

"Why?"

"Mom, I can't have a kid until I meet a girl first, and I can't deal with that stress and the stress of moving in at the same time," I said chuckling a little. My mom was only fourty-four and she already wanted a grandchild.

She stuck her tounge out at me, "Fine, I'll wait, but I'm visiting in a few weeks."]

My pupils shrunk. Her visit was supposed to be the day after Hunter's wedding. Not to mention, she'd never let me hear the end of it, when she found out I had six girls and a princess living in my house. On top of that, three girls rougly the age of a early middle schoolers. She'd explode with happiness more then a grenade does shrapnel, even if nothing has gone on with them. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to evade the accusations. I watched TV until six o' clock. I turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen where I started up some breakfast. It was nothing special, just some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. After the breakfast was done, I set up the twelve plates around the table and went out to the garage. I filled a plastic dish with food pellets and took them out to Angel. I saw out to the barn, that the lights were on. I guess the Apples were up. Pinkie had somehow slept through me watching TV and had just now gotten up. I decided it time to get all the others up, so I went back to my room and woke up Fluttershy and Scootaloo. Rainbow got mad again and slapped me. I just walked out saying that I'd give her food to the others. She got up right away and got on her clothes. Rarity had again stayed up all night and was still awake. I woke up Sweetie Belle as she had managed to sleep during the night. After that I went downstairs and got up Twilight and Luna. Breakfast went by normally. There was the same compliments about the food's quality. The same fight between AJ and Rainbow over who got the extra pancake and me and Big Mac splitting it while they weren't looking. After breakfast, everyone was going to go off on their own thing, but Luna and Twilight stopped us.

"I would appreciate if I could explain something to you," Luna told us. She looked at the CMC and Big Macintosh, "You can go. This talk is between the holders of the Elements of Harmony, Will, and me."

They understood and went off to do their own thing. Us others sat in the living room as Luna began.

"Now, I have already explained this to Twilight, but I think you should all know. When I and the others were transported here, Discord was set free," She said looking sternly.

The girls, minus Twilight, all gasped.

"But how!" Applejack asked.

"I thought we sealed him away," Pinkie said.

"As did I. Although, my sister and I came up with a plausible solution as to why. I reminded her of the three ways that the power of the Elements could be taken away. When we narrowed it down to the final way, she remembered Prophecy 17."

"What's Prophecy 17?" Rarity asked.

Twilight spoke up, "Prophecy 17 is the belief of Starswirl the Bearded, that one day, in the life of a holder of the Elements of Harmony, they will be teleported to another dimension entirely, where they will defeat a foe defeated twice already by their power. During this fight, they'll uncover, within the spirit of a brave individual from that dimension, the seventh and most unknown element. The Element of Bravery."

"Brave individual from another dimension?" Rainbow asked while thinking, "Oh, I know, let's just find the me of this dimension."

"Dimensional travel isn't quite like that Rainbow," I spoke up, "And even if it was, the you of this dimension could be on another planet, even another galaxy. Hell, it could be on the _exact_ opposite side of the universe! Not to mention if you two met, That could cause a paradox. In which case, well, how do I put this?"

Twilight picked up where I left off, "Both of our dimensions would be believed to just disappear."

"Does it say anything else about this brave individual?" Applejack asked.

"All else it says, is that the brave soul that aquires the seventh element will help the other six holders in their time of need," Luna noted.

They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It has to be him," Twilight said.

"Okay, before we continue, what are the Elements of Harmony and who is Discord?"

"The Elements of Harmony are emblems of the traits of friendship. Their power combined his a force to be reckoned with. In fact, why don't you take a look at them yourself?" Luna said picking up a bag and taking out five necklaces and a type of crown. I noticed the emblems on their fronts matching that of the design of the girl's cutie marks.

"Alright, well, what about that Discord guy?" I asked sitting back down.

"Discord is a creature called a draconequus. His head is that of a pony's and his body is made up of a bunch of other kinds of things," Luna explained, "He also just happens to be a spirit of chaos and disharmony. Whenever he was not encased in stone by the Elements of Harmony he was causing chaos as much as possible. He also enjoyed in turning a pony's personality completely around."

"Another thing is that he could take the Element our spirits represent and flip that too," Twilight added.

I thought about those circumstances. It occoured to me that they were implying that I was the Element of Bravery. With that in mind, I realized that he could turn me into a wimp with the snap of a finger, or claw, or whatever he had.

"Right you are, 'Will'," I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"What's wrong Will?" Pinkie asked.

That's when a deep maniacal laugh filled the air. The same voice that I heard moments before began talking without there being a body to speak the words.

"Such a correct accusation you made Luna. This human male looks like he'd be a _very _good canadite for the seventh element. Why don't we put him to the test. Come tomorrow morning, we'll see if he is or not."

"Discord! Come out you coward!" Rainbow and Luna shouted.

"Oh, I'm not the coward, but you'll see who is soon," Discord joked, "And Luna, I've been meaning to talk to you. I know it's rougly been 1009 years since the incident, but do you remember how the Elements of Harmony's power felt when you were banished to the moon?"

"Of course not. It wasn't me that got banished. That was the spirit of Nightmare Moon that corrupted me. I wasn't in control of my actions. You know that!" Luna yelled at the ceiling since that's where his voice was coming from.

"Wait, Luna. How does he know about Nightmare Moon, if he was imprisoned?" Twilight asked.

Luna's eyes widened, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I hear things in my wake," He scoffed, "Anyway, I have something I need to be conjuring up, so I must be off. Arrivederci!"

"What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked, "He said that to me when he flipped my personality."

"It's latin for good-bye," I told her.

"Well in the mean time, we can't predict any of his movments, so it's best we just continue our day normally," Luna said.

"The author can!" Pinkie said.

I sneezed as everyone ignored Pinkie being herself.


	10. The Wimp

_And about seven chapters later, we reach our next goal of 50 reviews! Congrats to **The dudeoffanfiction** for review 50. On top of that, I continue to wish you all luck in the competition for the OC spot in the story.(I will continue reminding about the OC spot until chapter fifteen)_

* * *

I awoke this morning due to my Pinkie alarm. She wanted me to get started on breakfast early, so I did. Something weird happened when I got out the bacon though. I went to turn on the stove, but when I tried my hand shot back. All I knew was that I started talking without my own consent.

"What happens if I get burnt?" I said looking at the burners. Once I decided I didn't want to be burnt, I put the bacon away and got out some cereal from the pantry. I had a few boxes of Frosted Flakes that I'm sure they'd like. I got out twelve bowls and filled them with cereal and milk. I put them down on the table. Everyone came into the kitchen right about then. They all looked at me and gasped.

"He didn't!" Rarity muttered loudly.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" I asked a little worried.

Pinkie came out of the back room and held up a mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was tinted gray.

"Discord!" Rainbow yelled.

Then the same voice from yesterday came in, this time with a body to speak it's word, "You called?"

I ducked behind Fluttershy, who had walked to the other side of the table moments earlier. Discord just laughed maniacally, "I see. Your assumptions were correct, he does seem to be the seventh element. Now all you have to do is get him back to normal, and ready the elements to defeat me, then the seventh one will appear."

"That's it?" Twilight scoffed. She approached me and placed a hand to my head. I could feel how much she was concentrating. I watched her. Although, half way through the spell, she was knocked down by a force. Rarity and Luna were too. As I watched them, on the ground, they seemed to be in great pain. Almost thirty seconds later, a glowing ball came out of each of them. They floated toward Discord.

"Do you remember the 'No wings, No magic rule'? How about we do that same thing. Find your magic and you can use it to revive Will's normal self. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off. I need to make some popcorn, for the show. Oh and by the way, I'll be nice. The magic is somewhere in the house, barn, or woods," He said as he poofed away.

When the balls of energy, that appeared to be their magic, floated out of them, I noticed they had their own colors. Rarity's was a light blue color, Twilight's was Purple, and Luna's was a darker blue.

"That jerk!" Rarity yelled out, "Why'd he have to take my magic? I don't know that spell."

"That's true, but you do know the spell to find gems. He probably knew you could easily alter it to find magical energy," Twilight said.

"Girls! Talking will get us nowhere. We need to find your magic so we can defeat him," Rainbow said.

Rarity and Twilight nodded. Luna stepped forward and spoke, "We should split up. Me and Twilight will check the bedrooms."

"I've got bathrooms!" Pinkie said.

"We'll check the living room and storage room," The CMC said simultaneously.

"Big Mac, can you help me check the furnace room?" Rarity asked.

"Eeyup."

"Me an' Fluttershy 'll check t' woods out back!" Applejack said putting her arm around Fluttershy's neck.

"I'll check the barn," Rainbow said, "Will, could you help me?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Everyone split up. The sooner we have the magic, the sooner we can beat him and get the seventh element," Luna said.

It took almost half a day for anyone to find anything, but when we did, it helped us tremendously. What happened is that Rarity and Big Mac were looking around in the dimly lit furnace room, when Big Mac saw that the old wood burner had a faint glow coming from the back of it.

"Rarity, I think I found something," He told her.

"What is it?"

"Look at the back of this wood burner. There's a faint glow coming from the back. Help me get some of this wood and charcoal out of the way."

They worked for almost twenty minutes as some of it was stuck to the sides. When they got to the back of the stove they saw a ball of glowing light blue energy. Big Mac tried to pick it up, but there seemed to be a magnetic push around it. It was pushing his hands away, but he could still move it. He picked it up and took it out. Rarity's eyes sparkled when she saw her magic. Big Mac looked sternly at her as if he were asking a question. She nodded. He slowly pushed the glowing ball towards her chest. Towards her soul, the same place Discord had removed it from. It easily went through her skin and quickly found it's home back inside of her soul. She had momentary pain, but felt much better when it was over. She quickly was able to alter the gem spell and found one of the sources of magic, but couldn't find the other. Her magic seemed to be a little more powerful than normal as she focused her energy and was able to communicate with everyone telepatically, telling them to meet her next to the barn. Five minutes later everyone was there but me.

"Where's Will?" Twilight asked.

"He said he was going to keep searching for the magic in the barn," Rainbow said.

"Rarity, I see you found your magic!" Pinkie said hugging her and getting a small shock that made her hair poof more than normal.

"Yeah, I did. I guess it's a little glad it's back with me. I feel like I could do Celestia's job, my magic's flowing through me so much."

"It definatley shows. You're body is glowing light blue." Sweetie Belle said.

"Now, we still have to find mine and Twilight's," Luna said.

"That's the thing. I could find only find one of your sources of magic, with the altered spell, but the other I could only find a faint trace of and it seemed to be moving," Rarity said.

Just then they all felt the ground shake a bit. They looked towards the woods and saw an bear walking towards them. It got close to them and stood on it's back legs and growled. On two feet it was over eight feet tall. Fluttershy couldn't even muster up the courage to use a 'Stare' on it. Everyone could only dodge the bear's swipes of the claw for almost six minutes. Nobody knew how to take down an earth bear.

After those six minutes had past, nobody had the energy to run, but it barely mattered as the bear wasn't going for any of them. Almost. The bear had trapped the CMC in the corner that almost connects the house to the barn. They were all bunched together unable to move, due to how afraid they were. The bear was closing in on them. It stood up and was about to claw at them when it was startled by the barn doors bursting open. Everyone looked to the entrance of the barn and saw a sparking figure.

It was me they saw.

I was sparking with energy. I had something in my hand, they had no idea what it was. I did though. My normal self had returned for a moment. I held up what I had in my hand. A shotgun that had been transformed by the energy of it's current ammo(the same thing that revived me for a moment)into a BFG of sorts. I aimed it at the bear and fired. Although, beyond even my own surprise, what shot out was Luna's magic. It went towards the bear at speeds nearly that comparable to light speed. Even though it was going that fast, everything seemed to go in slow motion. When the ball of energy got to the bear, it went through him with almost no change in speed. Leaving a huge hole in it's stomach. The ball continued past the beast and went straight for the person behind it. Luna. It hit her with full force, but did no damage, as it was _her_ magic. Although, she took half of it's momentum and skidded on the ground back to the edge of the woods. She would have gone into the woods, but she had her hand on the ground instead of just her feet to slow her down, like the brakes of a car. She stayed in that position, sparking like I was. After ten seconds passed, she looked up at the still standing dead bear and her eyes flashed. The beast vanished, leaving but one object. A floating purple ball of energy. This ball of energy, Twilight's to be exact, quickly spiraled into the air and came back down to the ground straight for it's home of Twilight's soul.

With Twilight and Luna's magic back they approached me. They put their hands to my head as I had just turned back to my gray form. They used the spell on me to change me back. After that, I returned to normal, with all of us still sparking from the energy we just had dealt with, we had fainted. Everyone knew we were alright, but carried us to the barn and placed us on the beds.

About half an hour later we all awoke. Everyone was thankful, that it was all over.

"Will, how'd you know to shoot that bear?" Fluttershy asked.

"I knew it wasn't real for two reasons," I said regaining my energy, "First of all, there are no bears in this part of Michigan. Secondly, Luna's magic, temporarily gave me the ability to see the life source of any creature, and I saw that the bear had no life force."

"Well, whatever. We should get back to our normal lives, after all, the wedding is tomorrow," Rarity said.

"That's right! It is. Well, I think you're right. We should get back to our normal lives," I said.

"I don't think even Discord is rude enough to interrupt this important an occasion," Twilight said.

We had no idea how wrong she'd be.

* * *

_A/N-For those who don't know, a BFG is a type of energy based weapon in most cases. The context I'm using is like the ones from Quake III: Arena and Doom 3. When I was young I called it the 'Big Fat Gun.' Now I call it the 'Big Fucking Gun.'_


	11. The Wedding

_**A/N-Alright, people, it's the chapter we've been waiting for, and guess what. It's two parts long! So let's get this started. Sorry about the long lack of updating,but I had a BAD case of writer's block. I also had alot of stuff going on. In the meantime, I have some good news and some bad news. Good News: The entire story is planned out and you people who enjoy reading will love to hear that it's 50 chapters long! Bad News: I am no longer accepting OCs as I have already planned out who is in and I haven't recieved any in a while as it is. Read my Profile for more info. The winner will be announced in Chapter 20. Sorry for that news. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

For once since the girl's arrival, I was able to wake up by myself. It was even debatable wether or not I got to sleep last night anyway. I was able to easily get up and put my clothes on as I was much to ecstatic for me to be my lazy self. I was so happy in fact, that I forgot about that nightmare I had a week ago. I was actually up before all the girls, even Pinkie. It was six o' clock though. Even so, I walked to the kitchen like I always do and made up a bit different of a breakfast. I decided to put blueberries in the pancakes this time, I pulled out some hashbrowns from the freezer and put them in the toaster oven. All the commotion I had going woke up Pinkie who had just walked out to the kitchen. Thankfully she seemed alot less energetic in the mornings.

"Morning Will. Can I have a glass of milk?" She asked yawning.

"Sure," I said getting a cup. I hummed the common wedding tune as I poured the glass. I could only feel good as Hunter's wedding approached, "Here you go."

"You seem cheery," She said taking a sip.

"Of course I'm cheery, Hunter's wedding is today! We're talking about the guy who's been like a brother to me since I was two years old! That's eighteen years."

"Wait, I thought you two actually were brothers," She said finishing off the glass.

"Well, no, we're not actually related, we have just been like brothers for so long. I mean after all, he was my first friend, and thus has been my longest friendship," I explained pouring my self a glass.

"I see."

"Hey, why haven't you been talking as much as you usually do? The others are always telling me about how back in Equestria you were always talking," I said draining the glass in one breath.

"They asked me to try and not scare you with my normal behavior," She said blushing.

I shrugged as the toaster oven went off. I took out the hashbrowns and put in the next bunch in. She walked over to the pantry and got out a cupcake. I was thinking about something when she did that, 'We sure have been getting alot of cupcakes lately.'

"Of course we've been getting alot of cupcakes lately. Cupcakes are good!" She said.

"Right. Wait, I didn't say that out loud!" I said looking at her confused. She just shrugged and skipped off. I shook it off and quickly went back to making breakfast. I had gone out and gotten orange juice the day before, shortly after my personality was returned. I figured being ponies that are more decently technologically advanced than ponies from Earth, they'll have at least heard about oranges and orange juice.

By the time everyone had woken up it was time for breakfast. They were all quickly drawn to the table by the smell of blueberries. When they saw the breakfast, they all started eating right away. I had already eaten before everyone woke up so I was just watching TV waiting for them to finish. I actually noticed that Rarity was not at the table when I got up to go to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom I went to her room and sure enough, she was finishing up on the dresses for the wedding. In fact she finished up the last one as I walked in.

"They're finally done!" She said smiling. She noticed me in the doorway, "Oh, good morning Will. Could you be a dear and get the others for me?"

"Sure thing." I walked out to the dining room and got the others, "Hey guys, Rarity needs you."

They all sighed and got up to go to the back room. When they got to the back room the girls all looked amazed.

"Rarity! You were able to recreate our dresses from the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight said running to the manekin that had the familiar star patterns.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said looking at the human replica of the dress Applejack had worn to the Gala.

"Aw yeah! We'll be arriving in style for sure!" Rainbow said putting on the ornament from her dress.

"Did you make something for us, sis?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course I did. They're over there in the corner," She smiled as the girls ran past her to the dresses, "I also made one for Big Macintosh and Princess Luna."

"Thank you kind Rarity," Luna said smiling.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said nodding.

"Alright, well, we won't need to leave for the wedding until around 3:30, so we've got a little free time," I said realizing something, "Oh, but wait. How are we going to fit twelve people in my five seater car?"

"Already taken care of," Twilight smiled, "I cast a spell to make it look like a normal car holding four people on the outside-when we're in it-and on the inside it's a _fifteen_ seater vehicle."

"Good job Twi!" I said.

"It's nothing big, " She said blushing.

"Oh, enough about the silly human contraption, can every_pony_ try on their new outfits?" Rarity said glaring at me when she emphasizied the pony part.

Everyone nodded and found their outfit and put it on. The design on the girl's dresses was only a challenge since she wasn't quite used to making human clothes. For the CMC, she found it a good idea to put in a small hint to them by the design of the dresses. A hint they weren't going to take sadly. The hint was a note as to what they should try doing for their cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle's dress consisted of white and light blue stripes with an eighth note head ornament.

Scootaloo's didn't have much of a hint other than the scooters on the back of her gloves, other than that it was a solid black dress with a rose attatched to her hair by the stem.

Applebloom also wouldn't get much of a hint due to how weird she'd look by human standards, so again Rarity had put her hint on the back of the gloves. It was a simple wrench on the left one and on the other one a hammer. The colors of the dress were a gradual change in color as it went down the dress going from yellow to red. In terms of shape, they were all the same shape.

As for Big Mac and Luna, they had rather nice appearel, but nothing to magnificent in terms of Rarity's designing standards. Luna's dress had the same gradual color change effect Applebloom's did only this time it was with black and a dark blue. On top of that, she also got a head ornament, that was of the crescent moon.

Big Mac's suit was a rather human like suit. It was tan in color with black pants and showed almost none of Big Mac's original colors or personality, other than the green apple design on the pocket that also had a rose, much like mine and Hunter's. Everyone was happy about the results, granted wihle Rarity did mess up on the scaling for Twilight and Applejack a bit-making their chests show a bit-but there was nothing to bad that humans would frown apon. I was pleased to see everyone enjoying their formal attire. But of course, the girls weren't satisfied until they got my opinion. So I decided to get all fancy on my wording, just to confuse them.

_"Anata wa mina no ni mieru utsukushii," _I told them. As I'd expected, they all looked at me akwardly, "It means 'You all look lovely,' in Japanese."

"What's Japanese?" Twilight asked.

"It's an alternate language here on Earth. It's the language spoken by the people of the island country of Japan, on the opposite side of the planet."

"Ah, well thank you for the compliment," Rarity said blushing.

"My pleasure. Anyway we still have about seven hours until we have to leave, so feel free to do what you want until then."

-_Seven Boring Hours Later_-

"Alright, everyone! Time to go!" I called into the house from the garage. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were the first ones to come out of the house and head to the car. The immediatley took up the very back seats. Twilight's spell set up the car with five rows of three seats. Everyone else came out after that. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack took up the second row. Luna and Big Macintosh sat a seat apart from each other in the third row. Rarity and Twilight took the seats up next to me, and Fluttershy sat by herself in the fourth row. Of course before we went anywhere, I had to deal with an issue that cause problems later on.

"Alright everypony, before we get going, I need to tell you the names you'll be using while your on Earth," I said looking in the back.

"What's wrong with our current names?" Scootaloo asked.

"They aren't exactly...normal here," I said uneasily.

Everyone nodded so I continued, "So, here they are, Rarity, your name will be Rose Belle, Sweetie, your's is Sarah Belle," I said looking between the two sisters, "Apples, you are Alex, Alexis, and Mike Jackson. AJ you're Alex, and Applebloom you're Alexis," I said looking between the three of them, "Luna, you'll have to drop your royal status in this dimension as some might question why I have royalty in my house. Your name will be Lisa Tsuki," I told her. She accepted losing her royal status for a while and farely liked the name 'Lisa,' "Pinkie Pie, your name is Peach Pie. Rainbow, I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to pose as Scoot's sister for a while, Your names will be Niji and Samantha Dash," I said as Scootaloo spoke up.

"Wait I thought you said our real names weren't normal here."

"Last names never make sense," I said rolling my eyes and thinking about mine which was a letter off from being an activity that makes me vomit, "Anyway, moving on, Fluttershy, your name is Florence Okubyo, and Twilight, your's is Tara Kirameki," I said as they both nodded. Everyone seemed to easily grasp their new names so we were ready to go. Within twenty seconds the car was started and we were off.

Much like my dream, the vows would start off at five o' clock. It took a hour and fifteen minutes to get there. We arrived at a large church in the center of Kalamazoo, at roughly 4:45. I was actually surprised to see Hunter standing outside the church when we arrived, and he looked absolutley exhausted from relief when he saw my car pull up. I got out and ran up to him.

"Hey, man, what'd I miss?" I said.

"Nothing yet. The vows will start soon so within about 20 to 25 minutes, I'll be married," He said looking at his wrist watch.

"I know, I'm so happy for you. I knew you'd get married before me, but I never knew it'd happen at the age of 21," I said lauging.

"Yeah, I know," He said, and then momentarily going blank, "You know, I totally thought you were 19 until you said my age," He said breaking into laughter too.

"Dude, you know I'm a year younger than you," I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in, Maranda is waiting for me."

"Is it alright the girl's came?" I asked before heading in.

"Yeah, it's alright. I practically already know them," He said walking in.

I gave a thumbs up to the car and they all got out and came in. When I got in, I saw that all the girls were wearing dresses a little out of the ordinary, which made me sweatdrop on the inside.

"Hey Will," Hunter said.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna meat Maranda?"

"You know, speaking I should have met her almost two months ago, sure!" I said with a beaming smile. He nodded and walked into a small group of women. He got a few pats on the back from them and when he returned he was with a woman about halfway between my height and the girl's height. She had brownish blonde hair set in a semi-curly fashion, along with green eyes and freckles dotting the bridge of her nose. Her figure was very similar to Rarity as was her dress, except it was a white and gold pattern.

"Hi there. I'm Maranda. Jacob here has told me quite a bit about ya'. Feel free to treat me like a sister, like you've treated him a brother," She said roughly shaking my hand. I noticed she had a mix of a Texan and Michigander accent. When she let go of my hand, Applejack tapped my shoulder.

"Ah' thought Hunter was his name."

"Hunter is his middle name. Jacob is his first name. The reason I call him by his middle name is a long story."

"So who are your friends?" She asked.

I one by one told her each of their fake names, "Rose is the one who made Hunter's suit, my suit, and all of their attire as well," I told her.

"She is now? Well, ah' have to thank ya' for making my fianceè's suit. Ah' was really worried he wouldn't have one by the time the wedding came, but you solved all those worries," She told Rarity.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I've been making dresses since I was really young," She said blushing.

All of us were startled by the clock on the church. It had just gone off and gonged five times, signifying it was five o' clock. We were approached by the priest.

"Shall we begin?" He asked Hunter and Maranda. They both nodded. The priest noticed me, "Is he your best man?" Me and Hunter nodded. It was a promise we made long ago. We'd be each other's best man. I led my friends to where'd they be sitting and then joined Hunter up near the altar. I straightened my tie a little and looked forward. I noticed my mom and Hunter's parents sitting in the audience. My mom was there since she was almost like a second mom to Hunter, speaking for most of Hunter's teenage years, his real mom wasn't very nice to him. I inhaled deeply as the organ began playing the normal wedding tune. The door to the main room opened and Maranda walked in behind the two flower girls, whom I didn't know. As the organ music ended, Maranda reached the altar and the wedding began

-_**Skipping to the good part**_-

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest said. Maranda leapt up and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck as they embraced. I smiled the whole time and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I admit it, I'm a sucker for weddings. I pulled the fake rose out of my pocket and wiped my cheek with it. Of course When I did wipe my cheek, I noticed slow clapping. When I turned my head to the entrance of the room, I was stunned and leaped back in fear. Some people noticed this and looked to the door and their fear rose too. Eventually even Hunter and Maranda had noticed. All noise in the room had stopped except for a single crying baby. The only people who dared step into the center aisle were the original six girls I had met. I quickly ran to join them, despite Hunter trying to pull me back. The reason everyone had was struck with fear was obvious. A blind man could easily feel the menacing force in the room. That's because everyone was looking at a non-human creature. It was a creature of many different things.

"D-Dis-Discord?" I heard Hunter mumble in fear.

"Oh, how sweet. I hadn't realized that you human folk had such lovable moments. I've read of your history. I've read of the blood. The gore. Being such a violent race, I never imagined that there was fun, care, and love," Discord said keeping focus on Hunter and Maranda, and then looking down to the seven in front of him, "So here it is. This is where Prophecy 17 shall be fulfilled! Oh, I can just feel it. Of course what is the joy of discovering something as big as the seventh element, if I can't have a little fun first!" Discord broke into maniacal laughter once more.

The only thing I could physically see besides the draconequus in front of me was Luna running out behind Discord.

* * *

_**A/N-Yeah, I'm putting this on a cliffhanger. However I wanna note something here really quick. This is pretty much the inspiration behind the human names for the ponies and you'll notice me including quite a bit of Japanese here.  
**__**Twilight-Tara is the name of her voice actor. Kirameki is Japanese for 'Sparkle'.  
**__**Applejack-Alex Jackson is inspired by Emma Iveli's Ponies One Half.  
**__**Rarity-Rose is a name that starts with 'R'. Belle comes from the theory of her last name.  
**__**Fluttershy-Florence is inspired by Le Critical Writer's In Our World. Okubyo is Japanese for 'Shy'.  
**__**Rainbow-Niji is Japanese for 'Rainbow'. Dash is a plausible human last name.  
**__**Pinkie-She is random, so her name is too. Peach wears pink, so it's suitable. Pie tastes good and it's already her last name.  
**__**Applebloom-Alexis since it has the 'Alex' part of AJ's name, just like it has the 'Apple' part in her real name. Jackson is agian inspired by Emma Iveli  
**__**Sweetie Belle-Sarah is a name that starts with 'S'. Belle because it's her last name.  
**__**Scootaloo-Samantha is in some circles a tomboyish name, and it starts with 'S'. Dash because she's posing as Dash's sister.  
**__**Big Macintosh-Mike because it's close to Mac. Do I have to explain his last name?  
**__**Luna-Lisa is a name I like and it starts with 'L'. Tsuki is Japanese for 'Lunar'.  
**__**Thanks for reading, see ya' next time!**_


	12. The Fight

**_A/N-After your done checking out this update, make sure you go read my new story, RED Equestrian. TF2 and MLP Crossover BTW._**

* * *

As I glared at the creature before me, I watched as people ran out the door of the church screaming. Big Mac was rushing the CMC out as well. I also noticed Hunter and Maranda running out too. I looked back to Discord who began talking.

"I must say, Will, for a race of hairless apes that are constantly killing each other this moment here is quite peacful," He said with an evil grin.

"We don't always kill each other," I told him.

"Oh? Then what of the words meant just for that kind of thing? Suicide, murder, genocide? And what of all the wars over the years of your race?"

"I didn't say we don't kill each other, I said we don't always do it. And I'm not one that does. Nor do I know anyone that does," I yelled at him, as I noticed Hunter run back inside. He called out to me.

"Will, run! They can handle him!"

Discord heard him and turned to my friend, "Ah, Hunter I presume?"

Hunter's face turned absolutely frightened for a moment, but he quickly toughened up a bit, "Stay away from them. You wanna fight someone, bring it on!" He said putting his fists up. My hand instantly went up to my face. Hunter was tough, but didn't have the brightest ideas. This was one of those bad ideas. Discord just laughed and picked Hunter up in his claw. A downright evil smile found it's way onto Discord's face.

"I think I have an idea," He said as Hunter gulped.

-_**Meanwhile Outside**_-

"Where'd I put them, Where'd I put them?" Luna asked herself as she frantically searched the car.

"Is something wrong Princess Luna?" Scootaloo asked.

"I brought the Elements of Harmony with me, but I can't remember where in the car I put them."

"We could help," Sweetie Belle said.

"Please do," Luna said. Applebloom quickly ran up to the front seat and tried to open up the glove compartment.

"Did ya' put them in this thing up here?" She called back.

Luna thought before calling back, "Yeah, I did! Twilight put them in there for me. Hurry, get them out for me."

Applebloom tugged on the handle. It wouldn't budge, "It's locked!"

"Will has the keys, but he's inside fighting Discord," Luna stated.

Big Mac approached Luna, "I'll get the keys."

"Please hurry," She said.

-_**Back Inside**_-

Discord poked the top of Hunter's head and put him back on the ground. Hunter stumbled a bit and seemed unwell. His head seemed to be in the shadows. We all gasped when Hunter's colors faded to gray. I feared what would happen to my best friend due to this. The girl's explanation of Discord's ability made me fear the possiblities of Hunter's temporary form. In the end I knew it would end well because of Prophecy 17, but with what casualities. Thinking back to it, I realized that the prophecy states that Discord would be defeated, and since the seventh element would be revealed to beat that foe, means that me and the girls would be okay, but it didn't say anything about the well-being of spectators or even...Discord's prey? Hunter's head came up and his eyes filled with evil. They had even changed color...to a red darker than blood itself. I knew in my head that being under Discord's ability, he could at any wish use his skills in martial arts and upmost strength to hurt anyone he was friends with. In normal form, he'd only hurt someone if they made him angry, or if it was downright required. He also didn't care for hitting females, but would under the same circumstances. So with this in mind, since I'm his friend-his best friend in fact-I figured he'd be trying to take me down before the girls, and if Big Mac came in, him too. Thankfully for me, Big Mac was strong, if he came inside, but if he didn't, I am very strong when it comes to defense and a decent dodger. I can hold someone back if I need to. I finished my thinking as Hunter approached me. On his way between me and Discord he passed the girls. He harmlessly pushed them aside and continued to me. He was still a bit taller than me, just like in our childhood, almost five inches taller, it frightened me actually. He smirked. His fist went up so I put my arms went to block my face, but of course, when it comes to fighting, he outsmarted me and sweep kicked me. I fell to the ground. It didn't hurt, but it did leave me defenseless. He stepped over me and knelt down, again putting his fist up. I couldn't react fast enough to the punch so I just braced for the impact. Two seconds went by. I opened one eye, his head was back to normal, but fading back to gray. Hunter had control over his brain again for a short moment.

"Will, you know my weak points. Use them," He said before falling the opposite way and fading back to gray. I noticed Twilight behind him who appearently tried to do the spell to change him back to normal, but she was over ten feet away, so it seemed to only work at short distances.

I stood back up as he did. I knew what he meant. His weak points, he only had two, three if you count the one that lasted only a second. The groin(one that almost everyone has, especially guys), the upper ribs(the second lasting one, and after that he whiplashes back), and a pressure point near a vane on the back of his neck(best used after the temporary one).

I attempted to punch him, but he sidestepped and kicked me in the ass, knocking me down. I quickly got back up and he went for another sweep kick, but I jumped. He was aiming for a punch, but he was surprised to hear the front door of the church open. We bothed turned to the door to see Big Mac walk in. I noticed Hunter was distracted so I improvised. I kicked him in the groin from behind and hit his pressure point. He immediatley fell to the floor. Big Mac got to me and Rainbow also walked up.

"Can ah' have the keys?" Big Mac asked me.

"Why?"

"Ah' need t' get into the glove compartment thing."

"That's right! The Elements of Harmony are in there!" Twilight realized.

"Here you go." I said getting them out of my back pocket.

Rainbow knelt down to Hunter who was limp at the ground, "Jerk!" She kicked him in the ribs, the upper ribs and walked away. One second later, Hunter's legs did a full sweep around him. Both me and Big Mac were knocked down from the kick. We quickly stood back up. Hunter did as well. He glared at us. I knew this was going to be bad. Big Mac knew as well and tossed the keys to Rainbow. She caught them and wondered what to do with them.

"Run them out to Luna!" Twilight told her.

"Oh, right."

"How do ya' fight as a human?" Big Mac asked.

"Just swing your fists at him. Block with your arms when he attacks."

Hunter approached us, "You two are dead meat."

Five minutes passed. Hunter had beaten the crap out of me, but barely touched Mac. My instructions for him had been enough for him to get a few lucky blows in. My stamina was probably the worst of my traits, so I was practically worn out. Hunter seemed to be in bad shape as Mac had unleashed what was pretty much a fury attack the last time I was hit. At this point Mac had circled around to make Hunter face away from me. I noticed Big Mac wink at me while fighting Hunter. I saw what he wanted to do. As my legs were taken out by one of Hunter's kicks, I could crawl over to him and hold his legs while Big Mac held down his arms. I started crawling and about ten seconds later I reached him and surprised him by grabbing his legs. He was caught off guard during his punch which Big Mac caught. He then went around to behind hunter and held his arms back.

"Twilight! Do the spell!" I called to her.

She ran over and put her hand to his head.

"Get away from me!" He yelled at her. As the seconds passed his struggle lessened and his colors brightened. I let go of his legs and focused my strength on standing. I succeded in standing as Hunter fell to the floor. Just as I got up the door opened.

"Hurry, here are the Elements of Harmony," Luna said running in with Rainbow and the CMC. With Rainbow already bearing the Element of Loyalty, they handed the rest of them to the others.

"Where's the seventh element?" Twilight asked putting on the Element of Magic.

As she asked that, a green puff of smoke appeared with a letter and nekelace.

"What's the letter say?" Luna asked.

Twilight read the letter.

_Dear friends,_

_It is I, Princess Celestia. Thanks to Spike and a special spell that can send letters across the dimensional plain, I was able to send this letter along with the Element of Bravery, which appeared in my room several minutes ago. I have also enclosed a dozen scrolls with a charm that can allow you to send them back to me, with the use of unicorn magic. Please write back to me and defeat Discord!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Cool," Rainbow said holding the scrolls.

"Never mind that Rainbow! Will, catch!" Twilight said tossing the Element of Bravery.

I caught it and put it on, "Why is there a pencil..." I said getting cut off.

Discord poofed in, "Oh, I see you defeated your friend, and got the seventh element. Alrighty then. Continue forth and defeat me," He said putting up his arms, "But be warned. I will be back agian. Soon. Very Soon."

Discord broke into mad laughter as we formed a circle with Twilight in the center and the Elements did their work. I awed at the rainbow that struck Discord and the epic sounding explosion that followed. He turned to stone afterword, frozen in the pose he took before being defeated. His arms outstretched and his face aimed up in mad laughter. I sighed as Maranda ran in.

"Is Jacob okay!?" She yelled at us, "I heard an explosion."

I walked up to her, "He's fine, he just fainted is all."

She sighed in releif. I smiled, and that smile faded when I heard the sirens of the local police.

"Shit. I forgot about them," I mumbled. I walked out as they all stepped at their guns pointed at me. I put my hands up casually, "I'm innocent. Nobody is harmed. Everything is fine. We may need help with something though officers."

One of the officers approached me, "Officer Nickles," He told me shaking my hand, "What do you need?"

"Well..." I trailed off as we walked inside. He saw the giant stone creature in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that!?"

"We may need help removing that," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Several hours passed. Being fourteen people there, plus thirty police officers, Discord was pretty easy to lift. We got him out in no time and a flatbed was ordered to take him to my backyard. I was just sitting in the living room of my house acting like nothing had happened over the past few weeks and was watching a show I watched as a kid on DVD.

"Hey Will. Watcha' watchin'?" Pinkie asked.

"Ranma 1/2. It's an anime I watched when I was about eight years old and past then. It's still great today."

"Cool," She said as the phone rang. She went to the phone and read the caller ID, "It's from 'Mom'."

My eye twitched a bit as I turned off the TV, "Shit."

"What, do you not like your mom?" Pinkie asked as I sluggishly walked to the phone.

"No it's not that," I said picking up the phone, "Hi mom."

"Hi Will. You do remember that I'm visiting tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Great, I'll see you at nine o' clock."

"Yep, bye," I said and then hanging up the phone. I walked around Pinkie to one of the wooden pillars surrounding my staircase and banged my head on it five times.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"My mom is visiting tomorrow," I said weakly.

"What's bad about that?"

"She wants me to get married and have kids soon."

Pinkie shuddered and froze, "Kids?"

"Yeah?" I questioned her.

Her eyes sparkled, "That'd be great! I just love kids, especially little babies. I bet that human babies are just the cutest!" She said bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but stare at her chest at the time.

"Who was that on the phone?" Rarity asked coming out.

I directed my attention to Rarity and answered, "It was my mom. She's visiting tomorrow."

"Your mother? Oh, how wonderful. I hope she stays long enough for me to make a dress."

"Chances are if you make her a dress, she won't even pay attention to it."

"Why not?"

"Make one tomorrow and find out. I'm going to bed."

I walked past Rarity and into my room. The two looked at each other with worried faces.


	13. The Relationship

_**A/N-I have a reading of the story starting. Check my profile for more info. This was a chapter I was surprised to have something like 5 reviews saying they couldn't wait for this chapter. So for that, I give you what is the longest chapter in the story-so far.**_

* * *

"Will, wake up!" Pinkie said bouncing on top of me and shaking my arms.

"What, Pinkie? What time is it?" I said rubbing my head and yawning.

"It's nine o' clock, and your mom just called saying she'd be here in half an hour!"

"What! Who answered the phone?" I asked waking up instantly.

"Nobody. She had to leave a message."

"Well, I'd better get up. Sorry about missing breakfast."

"It's nothing, I fixed it up today."

"Thanks, Pinkie."

We walked out into the living room and I noticed everyone up to their normal thing. Twilight was reading, Fluttershy was on the porch with Angel, Rainbow and Scoot were playing TF3, the Apples were outside, and Sweetie and Rarity were in their room making dresses. I dreaded this day since I remembered it would happen. I walked out into the kitchen and got a cupcake. As I ate, I got a chill in my back. I had a feeling of an old fear involving cupcakes. I shook it off and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I figured that my mom would accuse me of dating-if not all-one of the grown girls, considering what she wanted a few weeks ago. It would be hell to try and convince her that they're just guests. And if she asked what I saw in any of them(whether it was good or bad), I'd have a few things to tell her. First off, Twilight. She's got a bit too big a knack for reading. Applejack and Rainbow would be off my list because they're alot more active than I am, and who knows what activities they might try to get me to do. Pinkie? Way too hyper. I'd maybe give Rarity a chance, but I don't know. She's a bit of a 'fasionista', which could get annoying. Then again she is beautiful. They are all honestly. Fluttershy I actually like alot, but she is shy which might get in the way of one of the reasons my mom wants me to be in a relationship anyway. And then there's Luna. She is a princess which would be awesome if I actually married her, speaking that it'd make me a prince in Equestria, but one thing that'd always bug me is the age difference. Twilight told me of her age of 1,100 plus years. I snapped out of my thoughts when I was tripped by Rainbow.

"Wow, you actually fell for that?" She said looking at me.

"I had something on my mind," I said with my face in the floor.

"Here, let me help you up," She said holding out her hand.

I gladly accepted her offer and put up my hand. Of course I wasn't going to take the prank light heartedly so I got her back and pulled her down. She landed on top of me and It knocked the wind out of me, but revenge is revenge.

"Nice get back."

"Thanks, now let's get up," I said trying to lift her up. I noticed though that she had her hands wrapped to the coffee table.

"I don't play to get even, I play to win," She said smirking.

"Really, that's all you've got?" I asked her. I just put one of my hands up and tickled her armpit. Her hands shot back to get my hand out. Of course that was a bit of a bad move because Rainbow was competive. She didn't quit until she came out on top. For the next ten minutes it was me and her having a tickle fight. Nobody tried to stop us because they knew they'd just end up in the same situation with Rainbow. After ten minutes we were both worn out as much as we could possibly be and thanks to Rainbow, I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Will, I'm here!" My mom said walking into the living room. I turned around to see her have an excited gasp, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" I said tumbling off of Rainbow to get to her. Let me explain what happened. At about the five minute mark of our little 'fight' Rainbow had managed to stand up, but she had ended up on the couch because of me tickling her. And after another five minutes I ended up holding down her arms with my hands and holding down her legs with mine. So in the end it did look rather...suggestive.

"Well whether it is or not, who's your friend?" She asked.

I sighed, "This is my friend, Niji Dash."

"Nice to meet you Niji. I'm Lisa, Will's mom."

As they shook hands I walked out to the kitchen. She was only staying until noon, but that was still time for her to meet all of the girls and accuse me of the untrue. I was thrown out of my imagination as my mom asked Rainbow a question.

"So, are you and Will going out?" She asked. I immeditaly did a spit take as I was drinking water at the time. I was right next to the couch when she asked it and both me and Rainbow went full defense.

"N-no! I mean where do you even get that impression?" Rainbow asked blushing heavily.

"Well there was the way you two were lying down when I walked in plus, you're both really sweaty. In fact, dating isn't the only thing I'm suspecting of you two. Heh, that's my son," She said lightly punching my arm.

"Mom, we're not going out, she's just a friend and she's staying here for a little while," I insisted a little worried.

"Okay, whatever," She said smirking at me.

"Hey, Will, could you help me a second?" Rarity asked coming into the living room, "Oh, is that your mom?"

"Oh, hello. Will, who is this?" My mom asked.

"I'm Rose Belle," Rarity said, "And you?"

"I'm Lisa, Wi'll's mom."

My mom and Rarity talked for a moment. I noted that Rarity asked to make her a dress, my mom accepted and then my mom asked Rarity a question.

"So are _you_ and Will going out," She asked.

I facepalmed and walked around the house to get the others. The faster she met them all, the better.

"Uh, no," Rarity said blushing, 'I've never actually thought about it, but he is really nice, and he compliments me on every bit of work I do. Maybe...,' She thought. I snapped her out of her trance as I walked up with everyone else.

"Alright, mom, you might as well meet everyone," I said introducing each of them using their fake human names. She gaped at the large amount of people in the household and, much like I expected, didn't even acknoladge Big Mac. She just walked up to each of them, shook hands, and then asked if I was dating all the girls.

"No, I'm dating none of them. I'm not in a relationship, they're all guests."

"Really? What about those small girls? Where'd they come from?"

"Samantha is Niji's sister, Alexis is Alex's sister, and Sarah is Rose's sister."

"Okay, so what do you all do for a living?" She asked directing her attention to the girls.

"I'm a clothing designer. The tuxidos that Hunter and Will were wearing at the wedding, those were my designs. As are all the clothes we're wearing. Well, except for Will," Rarity told my mom.

"Would you mind making me an outfit?" My mom asked curiously.

"Of course not. Sweetie, can you help?" Rarity delightfully asked her sister.

"Sure thing sis!"

"What about the rest of you?" My mom asked redirecting her attention.

"Well, ah'm the owner of a huge apple orchard. My brother and sister help run it and I find it an excellent source of income. Right Big Mac?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup."

"Peach?" My mom asked stifling a laugh, "Is that really her name?" She whispered her question to me. I nodded.

"I work the counter at a bakery," She said bluntly.

"Okay, um what about Niji?"

"Well, I'm..." She was about to boast before I signaled to her about the job thing by reminding her she was human, "I'm...unemployed."

"Oh, I know what that's like. I had a little problem like that some seven years ago," My mom said sympathetically, "Anyone else?"

Fluttershy spoke up, well so to speak, "Um...I-I work with animals. I take care of and help them."

"So sort of like an animal shelter?" My mom asked.

"I-I guess," She said hiding behind her hair.

"Well what I meant to ask, are there anymore people here that are unemployed?" My mom asked.

"I am also unemployed," Luna said with almost no change in atitude.

"I used to own a library, but there are legal troubles right now, so it's going to the city for now," Twilight said. I looked at her a little confused. She winked and I understood she was lying a bit.

"Well that's got to be confusing. I wish you the best of luck with that. Today's government is better than it was six or seven years ago, but I still wish we had it as good as countries like England or Australia," She said thinking about the 'No gasoline products' law that England recently passed, "But none the less. Will can I talk to you outside?"

"Uh, sure."

My mom led me to the garage and I feared what she would ask, "Son, please tell me, are you sure you're not dating any of them?" I was a little shocked actually. She was serious, and I could tell because she never addressed me as 'son,' "I mean, of course you did just move in and finish collage, but you've got seven beautiful girls in your house, and three of them have sisters. You always wanted a sibling, so now's the time," She said with a serious look on her face. She was right, I've always wanted a sibling. The thing is though, I would prefer a full blooded sibling. While a sibling in-law is...okay, it's not as good as your actual blood relatives, "And you've even got the ones with amazing souces of income. Combine that with your two years and upcoming two more years of collage, _you _could get a good job and add to that. You could be swimming in cash before you're even thirty years old," She added. I was already swimming in cash. I decided not to tell her that though. I thought she was done, but she had to throw my brain into an abyss by adding one more thing, "If you're not with any of the girls, then why not?"

My pupils shrank. I had no answers to this question, and to make it worse, she continued.

"If you can't answer, then what's stopping you? Go in there and ask one out!" She said pushing me back towards the door. Little to my attention, one of the girls were listening into our conversation, "You've got to be brave. Sitting there and waiting for them to come to you is not the way for you to do it. I know this for a fact," She said stomping her foot on the ground, "I know you Will. You are not shy. You are more outgoing than I am."

She was right yet agian. I was more outgoing than her. Although there was one little problem that was making her sound extremely selfish. She was trying to get me to go out with them so _she _could have a grandchild.

"I know what you like in a girl, and at least one of those traits is in all of them," She said as I blushed an unnoticable amount, "You like girls with humor, Peach is in there. You like girls with blonde hair, Alex is in there. You like girls with big...well you know, Florence is in there. You like girls with a fasion sense, Rose is in there. You see where I'm going with this? You need to get-" She ended before I cut her off with an outburst I couldn't control.

"No, I don't _need _to get a girlfriend! _You _just _want_ me to have one because _you _want a grandchild and _I'm _not even ready to have a child yet! If _I_ want a girlfriend than _I_ can get one at my own damn pace!" I yelled at her. She actually had to take a step back due to the volume of my voice. Naturally my voice is very loud. So to hear me _yelling_ is something that can make you a little scared.

I had one of my most serious looks ever on my face right then and there. My mom was a small bit frightened and after a few seconds she dropped her head.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry for rushing you. I'm going to go sit at the picnic table. Okay?"

I nodded and walked back inside. I was greeted by Pinkie who had a empathetic look on her face.

"Don't leave your mom sad like that," She said.

"I don't want to lie to her," I said looking in a different direction, "That would hurt her even more."

"How about this?" Pinkie said putting a hand on my shoulder. She was about to speak when Applejack walked in.

"Sometimes a lie is easier to take," She said with her back against a wall. She looked in my direction, "I got that from Discord, and I'll be honest-that ain't no lie."

Pinkie redirected my attention and continued, "Just tell one little, itty, bitty lie to her and I'm sure she'll feel worlds better. In fact I'll even help you."

She gave me a short rundown of her plan, and while I disliked it, It'd make my mom feel better. So I decided to just swallow my pride and go through with it. I walked out of the house with Pinkie-my arm around her waist-and to the picnic table sitting next to the driveway. My mom was just sitting there thinking when we walked up. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at us. She got one good look and oh my god, the look on her face. She looked like the freaking Joker. Her smile reached from ear to ear, I in fact jumped back and put my arms up for defense.

Oh come on, if you saw that kind of face, you'd jump too wouldn't you?

Well either way, Pinkie giggled a bit and led me back over. She just continued doing an amazing job of acting.

"What's this?" My mom asked a little surprised, and thankfully shedding the Joker style smile.

"Well..," I started uneasily rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand-the one that wasn't around Pinkie's waist, "I may have lied a bit. I actually am dating one of them," I said uneasily as this wasn't my forté when it comes to acting. Pinkie-being as humorous and good at acting as she was-just giggled and nuzzled my cheek with her nose. My mom was all the while growing more and more ecstatic. And before I knew it, my mom was barraging Pinkie with questions about how long the relationship would take and how long it's been going. In fact Pinkie even stopped acting and got in a conversation with my mom about babies. I honestly did gag a bit, but in the end it was my mom backing out of the driveway as I waved and Pinkie pecked me on the cheek. She is a great actor ain't she?

So yeah, three hours and a forgotten outfit later, my mom's visit had passed. I found out that Pinkie was a great actor, got to see Rarity get mad at her early departure, and learned a valuable life lesson. I wonder what other unexpected things my unusual guests will bring me.

* * *

_**A/N-A few things to mention here. Yeah I know it looks like this is a novel of notes, but oh well, nobody's perfect.**_

_**First of all, the whole 'No Gasoline Products' law from England. Remember-this story takes place in 2019, seven years in the future, where we have stopped the oil crisis.**_

_**Secondly-the line, "You like big...well you know, Florence is in there." That's referring to the anthro artwork of SS2Sonic, where in his artwork, Fluttershy has the biggest...well you know.**_

_**Thirdly-This entire story, as well as my imagination runs as if everything is an anime so, to fully imagine the story you might have to think like I do. Sorry for that strain.**_

_**Fourthly-If you see any spelling or grammar errors, I'm sorry, my spell checker is broken, and I'm too lazy to got back and check by eye. Wow, writing that part, I got Deja vu...**_

_**And Finally-I have forgotten to actually explain Will's (20 year old me) physical appearence. He has medium length black hair set in bangs. He has light blue-almost grey-eyes and usually wears a black shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.**_

_**I also have a few thanks to be handing out here.**_

_**Thanks to my best friend and practical brother-Jacob 'Hunter' or kaore32 for letting me include him in the story and have him put into a wedding.**_

_**Thanks to my mom for not killing me due to the content of this chapter, although in reality, this does match her personality very well.**_

_**Thanks to my dad for passing on the traits that make my work as humorous as I've been told it is. This will become extremely appearent in the last few chapters.**_

_**Thanks to my English teacher, Mrs. Fotis, for taking the time to read this and not warning the rest of the staff of my...innapropriate behavior. ^^'**_

_**Thanks to Lauren Faust and Hasbro for releasing the most revolutional part of the My Little Pony franchise. Without them, none of this would exist.**_

_**And finally, thanks to each and every one of you guys. I would not have the motovation or the thrill of writing this story or RED Equestrian without your guys' support. For that you each get brohoof. /)**_

_**Good job reading all the way down here.**_


	14. The Memories

"Ahhhh" I happily sighed as my back melted into the side of the hot tub I was currently sitting in. I can't believe I managed to find a place like this open for twenty-four hours a day, "This is just what the doctor ordered. I've needed something to get all this stress off my shoulders and here it is."

My eyes shot open as I heard a door open. There stood Applejack, and behind her were the rest of the girls, all wearing bathing suits. My eyes would have popped out of my head if I weren't so attached to reality. Rainbow walked over the nearby pool and stuck her hand in. "Come on girls, the water's fine!" She said smiling. She jumped straight up and I figured she would land and jump forward, but instead she continued upward. That's when I noticed the blue colored wings in her back. My eyes literally did bulge as she nose dived into the water. The rest followed except for Fluttershy and Rarity. Rarity-whom seemed to have a white appendage protruding from her forehead found her way to the hot tub and got in. Fluttershy just sat down in the chair just outside on the patio.

As my eyes settled back into my head and my mind decided it was just imagining things, I realized a piece of floating cloth. I picked it up and held it out. My face turned a bright red and my hands immediately dropped the item of clothing which was a bra. Just as if someone or something was mocking me, the appendage on Rarity's head poked me in the side of the head. Thankfully it wasn't sharp, but it's sudden appearance boggled my mind. And after another silent moment I felt a head go to rest on my shoulder and something squish against my arm. Knowing there was a purple brassiere floating in the hot tub, it didn't take my mathematically powered brain to put two and two together and find out that it was Rarity's. I swallowed hard and noticed that, indeed she was cuddling my arm-with it right between her breasts.

After four minutes of my brain doing one of the worst G-Mod Spazzes (what happens when you put invisible thrusters on a ragdoll in Garry's Mod. This is what I call that) it had ever done, Rarity finally turned her head to look at me.

"Will?" She asked to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I responded looking over to her. She was a pinkish color due to her blushing face.

"I know that this is a bit sudden, but I need to ask a favor."

"Alright?"

"I was wondering if..." She paused, "Umm."

I waited for a minute or two. I was relaxed by the warmth of the hot tub so much that when she continued, I jumped.

"Take me!" She yelled as she pounced me. She was now laying on top of me in the hot tub, and quite seductively might I add. She moved her face right up onto mine...and kissed me. After a few seconds she was shoved to the side and I saw Dash right there. She raised her hand, and slapped me.

"YEEOW!" I yelled, "What the hell was_that_ for?!"

"You're just sick. I wake up normally for one day, and I see you kissing Fluttershy in her sleep," Rainbow said, arms across her bare chest. I look over to Fluttershy, who was groggily awaking from her sleep.

"What's with the yelling?"

Me and Rainbow stare at her with disbelief.

"You're kidding me. You not only slept through his yell until a minute later, but him-" She said before I put my hand over her mouth.

"Even if I did do that, I don't want her thinking I'm some kind of creep. 'Kay?" I whispered to her. Rainbow just glared at me. She backed up and I fell to the floor speaking it was her keeping me from falling.

"That'll do for me," She shrugged.

I groaned and got up. Looking at the clock, I was surprised to see Rainbow even awake considering it was only six o' clock. Fluttershy giggled as I clumsily got on my jeans and walked out to get breakfast started. Noting that Pinkie was still asleep on the couch, I remembered I had to be quiet, so yeah, typical breakfast. It was absolutely nothing special. It's just another one of days where you're almost desperate for something fun or interesting to do, but at the same time you have the nagging sensation that it's going to be a big day. I actually happened to feel the same way the day I won the lottery-the day after I met the girls. Same with the day of Hunter's wedding. I was also feeling rather perky so I decided to do some friendly deeds. I started with Fluttershy who might has well have been walking out to the patio drunk, because she was still dead tired. So tired in fact, that she forgot the feed for Angel. I grinned a sort of joking smile and got the food pellets out of the cabinet. I filled a plastic dish and walked out the door to find that Angel was lying on a sleeping Fluttershy. I suppressed a chuckle and set the pellets down inside his cage.

After about an hour and a half of helping the Apples plant some apple trees, I went back inside and took a quick shower. I was just about to go help Luna and Twilight do some studying afterwards when Rarity stopped me at the door.

"Oh, Will, I was wondering if you could help me with a real quick design of clothing I made for you," She said with a tiny bit of enthusiasm.

"I guess I can. After all, I do want to make sure that I like what I'm getting." She led me back into her room and I just sat there as she gathered some stuff around. Eventually she picked up a piece of paper and brought it to me. Currently the entire torso was planned to be made of a black colored wool and be quite thick-about a centimeter in width. The pants were made out of the same materials as most pajamas, but were designed like jeans. It reminded me of "_Pajama__Jeans_". As for shoes, there were two pairs to go along. One: Outside shoes, that had a normal tennis shoe look on the outside but were patted with fur and quite soft on the inside. Two: Slippers that looked like pencils. I guess that made sense speaking she knew about my miraculous writing skill.

Continuing on came the help she needed. She wanted to know if I wanted her to change anything, and decided her not to. Everything was fine.

So I left and she went back to sewing. I went back to the living room where I found Rainbow. She was on the couch using the laptop to play Team Fortress 2. Being as dumb-yet surprisingly daring-as I usually am, I walked up behind her real quiet like while crouching. I watched over her shoulder for a sec' until I decided I was bored with it. I then just quickly slapped my hands down on her shoulders. She jumped really bad and thanks to her normal instinct, she quickly whipped around and landed a perfect punch to my face.

I blinked, put up a finger and said in a French accent, "Nice shot." And then I fell backward.

Have I been proved to be knocked out easy yet?

Well anyway after God knows how long I awoke very shakily to the sound of thankful sighs. I barely knew what had happened until I touched my nose. It ached like no tomorrow, but I knew it wasn't broken because I've had**that** feeling before. I sat up and looked around the room noticing the 'people' I'd gotten to know for the past few weeks.

Though something felt different.

I had no idea what it was, but as I looked around at the eleven of them, I felt like I was going into the past, in fact I thought I was watching a video of the last seven years in my life going in reverse. And one recurring theme I saw, was six pastel colored_ponies_. That's when the very distinct image hit my head-actually, two very distinct images. One was covered up with censorship bars even though it was simple text. The other one-is what changed the next five and a half months greatly-the pink background with a heart overlaying it, with_that_ being overlapped with the title, "_**My**____**Little**____**Pony**__**: **__**Friendship**____**is**____**Magic**_." Before I knew it, I was thinking that Hunter was there as I was literally just repeating the words "I remember," louder and louder. In musical standpoints, I was in an ever noticeable fortè on top of an accelerando.

So yeah, long story short-You found an item: Your Teenage Memories!

I was looking around the room just getting all crazy that the Mane 6, Luna, Big Mac, and CMC were all in my real life house. By the way in case you were paying absolutely, no attention whatsoever for the past 13 chapters; I had amnesia since that bat landed on my head. While I was busy confusing everyone, I happened to see the time: Quarter to 1P.M.

I stopped jumping around like an idiot, realizing something in the back of my head. With Rainbow going on to TF2 Online servers, it wasn't long before they realized they were a big deal. I sighed and picked up the remote. On the inside I still felt like a Pinkie Bullet, but a strange horror was arising inside me. I turned to Channel 130: The Hub just as the programs switched. Twilight approached during the pre-show commercials.

"Uh, Will, you okay?" She asked, a hand on my shoulder.

I turned, "I'm fine, but..." I said grasping the next part of my sentence, "Do you remember the iPod incident?"

The Mane 6 nodded.

"Well there's a reason why the music had you guys in it...I'm going to show you that reason right now."

Just as my sentence ended the distinguishable theme song started with it's amazing Season 7 intro. It wasn't a new episode, in fact it was the S7 Premier. They all gasped remembering the events: the Changelings and King Sombre teaming up to rule part of Equestria, with Discord-for some dumb reason-teaming up with the 'Celestial Guardians' which is what Rainbow called the holders of the Elements of Harmony along with Luna and Celestia. I remember that the reason he helped was because_he_ wanted to rule Equestria. So he settled with a compromise to Celestia-Help defeat Chrysalis and Sombre, and then be put back the way he was so he could try and take over the land fairly. After watching the half-hour special, they all sat there in shock.

As they recovered, I got out my laptop and looked up a few things, just so we could get out a few reasons why they weren't allowed on the internet. I started with two particular games: Banned from Equestria (Daily) and Fighting is Magic. The first game got Fluttershy and Rarity a little nauseous, though made Applejack and Twilight a little confusingly interested. Once I hopped on over to Fighting is magic, I realized there was a recent DLC Update. A surprise one. Opening it up we found that three new characters were included-those characters being King Sombre, Chrysalis and Discord. I decided to play as Discord because I like being OP. So in the end, I pretty much whooped my opponent-some kaore32-who was playing as Rainbow Dash.

Again large gapes and, this time, Rarity fainted. I didn't think she had that big a problem with fighting. Well anyway, I think this is a good place to stop on this part of the story. I got my memory back and I didn't even feel like it was gone, just had a really bad headache. Though this is just the end of this chapter, we're not quite done here yet.

Later that night, Twilight wanted to do more research on Prophecy 17, though she found something miraculous. Reading on she found Prophecy 18 which was connected.

Twilight read, "The holder of the seventh element will gain powers similar to that of their fellow element's kind, if they were their kind."

Sadly, Twilight misread that whole thing. Mostly.


	15. The Interrogation

_**Hey guys. First off, hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. As a bit of a Thanksgiving present, I'll hopefully be getting up three or four chapters by Monday (including 'The Memories') If I'm able to get up to Chapter 19 before the end of the weekend, that means that the big 2-0 will be coming out in the week ahead. That'll mark the 1/3 point in the story AND introduce two new characters, which will bring up some funny moments. Until then, heres a better reaction to the end of last chapter-which I did while I was high off of exhaustion.**_

* * *

Oh boy. I really think I've gone and done it now. So you all remember how last time I got my memory back because Rainbow punched me? Well, because I showed them that whole deal with the show and games, plus some artwork afterwards, they all pretty much fainted on spot. After carrying them all off to bed individually, I decided that I'd go to bed too.

And that's where I lie now. I'm just now getting up, though something missing. Oh, right! The stinging sensation that is normally in my cheek. Rainbow didn't slap me into conciousness today. As for a matter of fact, she wasn't even in the room. Niether was Fluttershy or Scoot. I'll admit, I got worried. I mean, I don't think I'd ever gotten dressed faster in my life then right there.

After practically running over Rachel-whom snuck into my house again-I got into the living room where they were all sitting.

Shit.

"About time you got up," Twilight said imaptiently.

I gulped and approached. I knew I was in some deep trouble when Rainbow cleared her throat and pushed the laptop towards me.

"Answers. Now!" She commanded me.

"Calm down, Sugarcube. Look, Will, we just want a little better of an explanation as t' how we got here an' what the whole deal is about that show y'all showed us," Applejack said sitting Rainbow down.

I sighed, "As to how you got here, I have no answer. A theory, yes. An answer, no."

"A-and that theory is?" Fluttershy wimpered.

"A dimensional rift."

Rarity gasped. We all looked at her, "What? Somepony's got to put some drama into the scene."

"Will, are you serious about that dimensional rift?" Twilight asked a little worried.

"I'm quite sure," I said, still a little tired, "And another thing; how the show came to record your entire existance. I'm pretty sure that has something to do with that dimensional theory from that book I bought."

"Ooh, Science stuff," Pinkie droned.

"What in tarnation are ya' talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight?"

"_Once a thought, what-if, or alteration, no matter how vauge or descrptive, comes to mind, it becomes it's own, functioning dimension, with it's own course of history and time. And, even though an unorthadox means of doing so is currently undiscovered by humans, travel between these dimensions _is _possible,_" Twilight repeated, "Though, what does that mean?"

I sighed once again fearing that something could go wrong at any moment, "You, were all thought up by a person on this planet."

This time they all gasped.

"But, that doesn't even make sense! We're obviously real!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes, but I'm not saying you're all fake. I'm saying that the person, Lauren Faust, was the one who created your entire world, from when she was a child," I said in low detail.

"So what your saying is that we were created in the mind of some random lady when she was a kid, and we traveled to her world via some kind of wormhole, and ended up meeting one of few people who'd actually have any type of knowladge on this sort of thing?" Rainbow monolouged.

"Umm, yes?" I hesitated.

"Cool!" Her and Pinkie yelled.

"Where could that wormhole had ended up though?" Twilight pondered.

Someone was just about to talk, a poof a smoke went off and a letter dropped to the ground. It was a scroll with a ribbon bearing the letter 'C' on it. Twilight immediatley picked it up.

"It's from Princess Cadence!" Twilight said happily.

She started reading it with great enthusiasm, "_Greetings my friends. I hope all is well on Earth. I've been doing some research with Shining Armor and Princess Celestia lately, and I think we've found something. Those wormholes that appeared taking you all there along with Discord, all had to do with a spell placed on the Elements of Harmony by Starswirl the Bearded. He set the Elements up __with Celestia's help to go to a random dimension at a random date. Though, one problem. The return date is slightly differnet. He set it so the Elements would return home with the beginning of the next year. Please communicate how long until their universe's new year, and research will continue from there._

_-Signed Mi Amore Cadenza,_

_Cadence"_

I quickly answered, "Well being the start of July, there are about six months left until the new year."

Twilight rapidly pulled out one of the scrolls that was sent to us by Celestia.

"_Dear Cadence, There is a time period of six months of wait before the new year arrives. I hope that this information is of sufficient data._

_-Signed Twilight Sparkle_"

She did a little magic and the letter poofed away.

"Do all the letters have to sound all royal like that?" I asked.

Twilight blushed, "No, not really, but Celestia appreciates it when I write the way they used to."

"Well, ah' hope we'll be gettin' back to our dimension soon. Ah' like this one as much as the next person, but our old dimension suits me better," AJ explained.

"I dunno, I really like it here, being a human can be handy at times," Rainbow stated, "Plus briliant entertainment and delicious food."

"But Dashie, what about being a pegasus and trying out for the Wonderbolts?" Pinkie asked hopping up and down.

Rainbow bit her lip, "I miss that, but when I go back, I'd miss this," She squeaked out. Then she yelled in frustration, "God damnit, why does your dimension have to be so fun?" She asked me holding on to my shoulders. I eyed her.

"What?" She asked.

"When did you learn to swear?" I asked, "Oh, wait, you play too much TF2."

"Duh."

I cleared my throat, "Well if interrogation hour is done, I happen to have a question for all of _you,_ especially Rainbow."

They all nodded.

"Do you all understand why I don't want you on the internet now? Some of that stuff can scar you. I mean especially the fragile ones of you like Rarity and Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gagged and Rarity shook her head in disgust.

I cracked my neck and continued, "Understood?"

They all responded one by one.

"Of course," Rarity said.

"If you say so," Fluttershy squeaked.

"Whatever," Rainbow scoffed.

"Ah' guess so," Applejack hesitated.

"Yes, sir!" Pinkie saluted.

"If it's required," Twilight agreed.

"Good, now who wants lunch?" I asked.

"We do!" They all said at once.

* * *

_**A bit shorter than normal, but it's for the unexplained ending to Chapter 14-The Memories.**_

_**Get ready for a Pinkie Party, coming right at ya' soon!**_


	16. The Party

"GAAAHHHHHH!" The Scout screamed as a bullet went through his head.

"What the!?" Rainbow yelled in sudden fright.

"Seen ya'!" I quickly stated, a smirk on my face.

"How did you get me while I was jumping around like that?" She complained.

"I'm just that good a shot with a sniper rifle," I scoffed.

"Good shot my ass," She said quietly.

"I heared that," I stated.

"Oh yeah, did you hear this?" She said as something in my game got my attention.

My Sniper did a quick 180º turn and threw his Jarate, revealing a Spy disguised as his team's Pyro-whom just happened to be Hunter-and immediatley hit it with his Bushwacka.

Rainbow gaped as the domination piece played, "H-how do you even...?"

"After sniping for seven years in this game, do you really think I wouldn't have learned the sound of a Spy's watch? I can even distinguish a Spy with the Cloak and Dagger, and that thing is freakin' quiet," I detailed while going back to my sniping window, "I mean seriously, just who the hell do you think I am?"

"A bullshit Sniper, that's for sure," She moaned to herself.

I sighed inwardly, "Heh. It would have made me happier if you knew the quote I just made."

"Huh?" She asked as the map changed.

I got up and stretched, "It's a quote from a show I used to watch when I was about 13 years old called Toppa Tengen Gurren Laggan, or more informally as Gurren Laggan."

I think I got her attention, "Could you show me this show of yours?"

"Sure, can't hurt too much," I said exiting TF2.

I brought up Youtube and did the search and brought up the first episode. Within moments of the title theme playing, Pinkie was watching too. We got all the way to about the fourth episode before Pinkie blurted out something.

"Oh my goodness, I thought of someting brilliant!"

"That's a change," Rainbow whispered to me. I snickered.

"Will?"

"Yeah, Pinkie?"

"Is there a type of party where you can dress up as your favorite TV character or something like that?" Pinkie asked jumping with excitement.

"Uhh, yes?" I responded getting worried.

"Can we have one!?" She said squeeing. I'm not kidding, and thankfully I knew what it was then.

I hesitated, "I guess..., but the party is over before 0600 hours. Got it?"

Pinkie saluted and ran off to get Twilight.

"Well that was interesting," The purple haired devil said coming out from around an obscured corner, "Though, I do like the idea of this party. I did some research on the laptop, after teleporting it in here, and I found out it's called a 'Cosplay Party'. Correct?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to help with setting up the party."

"You know, that's not a half bad idea. I can come up with everyone's cosplay design, and you can fufill any needed costume preperations with your magic," I said now enthusiastic about this idea, "I'll get started on the designs now."

So with Twilight going off to help Rarity, it was time to brainstorm.

I decided to go in alphebetical order of the names I had given them, including myself.

So that meant the order would go Rarity, Sweetie, Rainbow, Scoot, AJ, Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and last but not least-Luna.

So, Rarity-I was thinking of someone who has either purple hair or blue hair. The first thing that came to mind was Shampoo from Ranma 1/2.

Sweetie Belle-After looking around a bit (this one gave me a huge challenge) I decided on Nia from Gurren Laggan, after all, the hairstyle wouldn't really have to change.

Rainbow-In no time flat, I decided with the female Scout meme for TF2.

Scootaloo-It took a while, but I figured it being better than nothing, she'd make a good Akane Tendo, from Ranma 1/2.

Applejack-For multiple reasons, I wanted AJ to go as Samus-more specifically Zero Suit Samus- from Metroid.

Applebloom-Despite hating the show with a passion, I went for Blossom from Powerpuff Girls.

Big Macintosh-Man, oh man, was my brain going dead for finding an idea on this one. It took almost ten minutes before settling on Ulrich Stern from Code Lyoko.

Twilight-Don't ask why, but Blair from Soul Eater. I'd barely ever watched the show, and only ever heard of it because of my friend Jason.

Fluttershy-It took me three whole seconds to come up with the idea of Moka Akashia from Rosario+Vampire.

Pinkie-I had about four different ideas going through my head for her, but decided to go with Aelita Stone from Code Lyoko.

Luna-In the long run, it made sense if I got her to go as Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon.

Of course, I had trouble just distinguishing my own character, and after I narrowed it down, I decided with Kamina from Gurren Laggan.

So now that the ideas were in my head, I decided to pass these off to Rarity (for clothes making purposes), Twilight (for needs on special things that only magic can attain), and Pinkie (because she wanted to know first), as well as everyone else, because they obviously wanted to know who they were cosplaying as.

After communicating this with the others, they all agreed and went off to wait for the party to start. Pinkie-after doing 60 whole seconds of research-went and told Twilight all the alterations that needed to be made to everyone, as well as the clothing designs for everyone off to Rarity. Then from there she went to each individual person and explained what their character's personality is like. Then from _there_ she went to set up the party decorations.

About halfway through Rarity's clothing designing, Twilight lined everyone up to make everyone's special alterations.

She dyed Rarity's hair slightly blue, dyed Sweetie's blue and yellow as well as putting a design on her eyes. Then she dyed Rainbow's hair black, and then Scootaloo's a blackish-blue. Continuing down the line she skipped AJ and Applebloom and went straight to Big Mac who's hair was dyed brown. Then she went on to Pinkie-drastically changing her hair's length. Then finally changed Luna's hair to a bright blonde and then changed the style to save Rarity some stress. And lastly, she changed my hair to a dark shade of blue. After everyone went off on there own deal, she quickly made a little change to Rarity and Fluttershy, whom would find out what it is later.

So at this rate, the party was approaching fast. Rarity was already down to just me and Luna's costumes, and to be honest, mine wasn't even that drastic. So anyway let's just skip forward a little bit here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**About 30 minutes later**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone had just gotten their clothes on and of course the 'mane six' wanted my opinion on their costumes. So we'll go along with the previous order I've used. And I decided to give them my full honest opinon.

Pretty good, Not bad, Sexy as hell, Sexy, Really hot, and Nostalgic.

I'll admit, they seemed pretty satisfied with my comments, except for AJ who was still really uncomfortable wearing the skin-tight zero suit. Though, this was not enough to discourage Pinkie who was loading her improv of the Party Cannon. Once it went off the party started!

* * *

Honestly, with there being twelve of us, the party was pretty beast. Though it did scare me that Pinkie was somehow conjuring up spirit balls and sprouting angel wings. I laughed when she accidentally flew into the ceiling once, it didn't help with what she said, "Oohhh, angely." Then she flew straight up into the metal support beam.

"Oh, come on AJ, cut me some slack!" Rainbow yelled.

"What do ya' mean, slack?" Applejack said trying to remember Pinkie wanted her to talk similar to their characters, "Your a black haired human girl in a skirt and wearing a ribbon! That's about as girly as I'll ever see you get."

"At least I'm not wearing what'd get every guy on the block running at me!" Rainbow retaliated.

AJ glared at Rainbow and walked off. She ended up pulling me out of a conversaiton with Big Mac.

"Will, do I have to wear this?" She complained.

"It's either that or a leotard-bikini mix that barely covers any of the body," I said in a cocky tone.

AJ groaned and walked off. I deep inside knew what she was complaining about, but more towards my surface, I was enjoying the suit. I mean, AJ did make a good looking Samus, about the only difference was that she had freckles.

"Watch out!" I heard Pinkie yell. I quickly retaliated and unsheathed the sword I had on my belt and blocked what was coming my way. She had let one of her Spirit bombs fly loose and it almost hit me. I calmly sheathed the sword and then yelled back to her.

"Would you watch where your aiming those things!?"

She shrunk, "Sorry."

I looked away and shivered. Her voice was exactly like Aelita's. I decided to shake it off with a glass of water. I was about to drink down the glass when a baseball hit me in the back of the head. I already knew it was Rainbow because I gave her the Sandman souverine I got from Valve's E3 conference one year.

"Rainbow!" I yelled holding the back of my head.

Before either of us could react, I heard Rarity screech. The water landed on her, and it was ice cold. I turned back to her, but didn't see her.

Meow.

Oh no. Twilight didn't. Twilight actually ran up at the moment. I looked down, and saw a furry little head poking out of Rarity's chinese dress. I facepalmed.

"Twilight, please tell me you didn't."

"Well, Pinkie wanted authenticity so I gave her the Maoniichuan curse. I didn't actually think it would be activated though," She explained. I glared at her. She whimpered, and also turned into a cat and scampered off. I blinked, almost forgetting the fact that she was Blair. I turned back to Rarity who was carefully examining her paws. She looked behind Macintosh's leg and saw Twilight and growled a bit. She came back to her senses when I bent down and petted her back. She immediatley started purring and practically melted from the feeling. I picked her up and she hesitated, but went with it. I brought her over to Pinkie who was talking to Fluttershy.

"So authenticity, eh?" I said holding Rarity in my arm. I lifted my shades and looked down to her.

Pinkie looked over to us and noticed Rarity, "Hey, Shampoo!"

Rarity growled and I stifled a laugh. I continued petting Rarity and she, again, started purring like crazy. I eventually gave up with Pinkie and brought Rarity back to the bathroom, since I already knew how to revert her back. I started filling the tub with warm water. The entire time she was rubbing up against my leg.

"Alright, Rarity. Just jump in the tub and you'll turn back to normal," I explained. She nodded with a meow and I stepped out of the room.

I sighed and walked back out to the living room and went back to Big Mac, who was over near Fluttershy. I was almost there, when I tripped over Twilight, still in cat form, sleeping in the middle of the room. This woke her up, but as I put my hands out to stop my fall, I accidentally grabbed something on the way down. It was the rosary over Fluttershy's chest. Right before I hit the ground I realised that, if Twilight gave Rarity the Maoniichuan curse, then who's to say she didn't give Fluttershy, Moka's vampire seal/form.

I looked outside from the floor. The sky tinted to a bloody red, and the moon turned to a pinkish color. I looked back to Fluttershy and noticed her form a little different. Her chest was slightly bigger, the same with her butt. Her hair had changed to Silver and flowed, and her eyes to red. My eyes widened and my shades slipped, I knew it rude to stare, but I couldn't help it. I realised that Fluttershy had become an S-class monster.

A vampire!

She flipped her hair and noticed me on the ground, "You're the one who woke me up?"

"Uh huh," I said similar to Kamina. It scared me, but she sounded _exactly_ like the real Moka. 'Mokashy' as I dubbed her for now looked around and noticed nothing wrong, "For what purpose?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to," I smirked nervously.

Fluttershy effortlessly picked me up and placed me on my feet. She took the rosary from me and smiled. Then she quickly frowned and preformed a beautiful roundhouse kick.

"Learn your place!" She yelled as she kicked me.

I almost hit Rainbow and Pinkie as I flew past. Rainbow was in the middle of a double-jump when I passed her and Pinkie simply used her wings to fly out of the way. I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the ground to slow me down, but to no avail, I still struck the wall with great force. I groaned and whimpered, "Nice shot." My head fell. She 'hmph'ed like a typical anime girl and put her rosary back on, causing her to faint. Big Mac caught her and got her on her feet agian.

"This episode's battle lasted eight seconds! That's a new personal record!" Mr. Ko said.

~~~~~~~~~_**Excuse us, we're experienceing technical difficulties**_~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who the hell let you in here!?" I yelled.

"I come with the Rosario+Vampire reference."

"I don't care if you come with a Lamborghini and the Playboy Bus, I don't want you in this story!"

"Sorry buddy, your fault for making the reference."

"Oh, my fault is it? Let's say what my little buddy has to say about that?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where'd you get a 50 caliber Sniper Rifle!?"

"Better run buddy."

"Alright, I'll go, I'll go!"

* * *

Rainbow walked up, "You do kind of deserve that for the other day."

"I know, I know," I grunted getting up.

Pinkie flew over to tell us something, "Come on guys, time to start the kareoke!"

Pinkie stepped up onto a stage she had set up. She picked up a microphone and turned it on.

"Alright everybody! It's time to start up the end of the night with some kareoke! Here are the rules. We'll have the lyrics running on a little screen behind the crowd for you to read off of while you are up on stage singing the theme song to a song from someone else's show/game. So, I'll go first. Do we have any other volunteers afterwords?"

Only I raised my hand. Me and Pinkie sighed, but went with it. And with that, Pinkie started singing her bit, which was the opening them to Ranma 1/2. The english dub that is.

_"Yappa paa yappa pa don't know what to do. My heart is not a game-it's mah-jongg to you. Yappa paa yappa paa feel like such a shrew, who needs boys? Don't you dare-make me wild like you._

_Before you, boys got on their knees. Ranma, Ranma-it's me you always tease. Since the day I ran into you Ranma, Ranma you-Stole my heart and you-Don't you dare and go and-make me wild like you._

_Somebody tell me why it's so hard to say those three words, "I love you"? If I let myself give in to you I'll become just as-wild as you! Before you came in like a breeze, won't you stop and ring the bell, please? Before you make my heart a home, Why not let me love you on my own?_

_I'd be better off without you-But just tonight it's all right...Until tomorrow, all right._

_Everytime your eyes turn to me, Ranma, Ranma you-make me feel dizzy. Someday we may be more than "friends". Ranma, Ranma you've-Gone and done it true-Can't you see that you've-Made me wild like you."_

Everybody started cheering like crazy. Pinkie sung the song flawlessly. I'll admit it warmed me on the inside to hear the song done so flawlessly in English. I was almost done clapping when Big Mac nudged me. I realized he wanted me to go up on stage. And I guess everybody was ready. I already decided to do a song I'd sung the shit out of as a child. Let's just hope I was just as good at it now.

_"There is a world that is virtual and different. It can be so cold makes us stand up for what's right. Our hopes through our lives. If we reset it to the start..._

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love! If we give what we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today! Make evil go away._

_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all._

_Code Lyoko, be there when you call._

_Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall._

_Code Lyoko, stronger after all._

_A world of machines, it can shadow human nature. And all that we need is a way to find the answer. And one thing is sure you can count on us for good._

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love! If we give what we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today! Make evil go away._

_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all._

_Code Lyoko, be there when you call._

_Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall._

_Code Lyoko, stronger after all._

_And we'll do our best to never let you down. We're up to the test to turn this world around."_

As I finished this part, Pinkie flew up on stage and Big Mac walked up too.

_(In harmony, together)Here we are, going far, to save all that we love! If we give what we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today! Make evil go away._

_Here we are, going far, to save all that we love! If we give what we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today! Make evil go away!"_

The song ended and I put the mic on it's stand. Everyone, again, started cheering like crazy. I think i even saw a tear in Luna's eye. I totally saw one in Rarity's eye. The clock hit five o' clock and Pinkie started putting everything away. Twilight started reverting us back to our normal selves. We all went to bed right afterwords.

All in all, it was a really fun night.

* * *

_**Links to the songs on my profile.**_


	17. The Newcomer(s)

_**A/N-Alright, fillies and gentlecolts, it's time for the chapter you've been waiting for. Before we announce the winner, I'd like to thank all of the people who submitted along with their OC's name. They are...**_

_**kaore32-Jetfire,**_

_**Ryder MLP-Headstrong,**_

_**Rainbow Lily-Rainbow Heart,**_

_**The dudeoffanfiction-Crusher Twindler,**_

_**FireworkFuse-Firework,**_

_**Minimario25-Lone Wolf/Wolfie**_

_**I must say there is a small thing that went wrong with the selection, I got hung up between selecting two particular ponies, and in the end, I decided it best that I just include **_**Both****_ of them! The winners are...FireworkFuse and Rainbow Lily! Congrats you two. I hope everyone enjoys the story._**

* * *

_-**Meanwhile in Equestria**_-

It's just another normal day in Ponyville. Almost nothing interesting is going on. Besides something that happens to two ponies near the outskirts of the shopping district. It was a normal day for a white unicorn with a pink mane and scarlet tail called Rainbow Heart. She was out doing her normal Thursday shopping, except one flaw came into her normal routine. A red maned, blue pegasus flying overhead had landed next to her and started talking to her.

"Hey, how's it goin'? Name's Firework," The pegasus stated.

"Oh, well hello there Firework, nice to meet you. I'm Rainbow Heart," She responded.

"You know, if you don't mind me sayin', You're one beautiful unicorn," He said with a confident look on his face.

"Well that's quite nice of you to say, however, I can't say it's the first time I've heard it."

"Hey, how'd you like to get a drink later on?" He said putting his hoof around her neck.

"Well, I have plans for the entire week, so I don't think so. Sorry."

"Alright then, maybe another time then. I'll keep an eye out for you," He said walking away. As he did a purple vortex opened up in front of Rainbow Heart. Firework heard her scream, and when he turned she was already sucked into the vortex. He tried to think for a second. He could either run in to save her or run away as it might kill him. In the end it was too late. The vortex's gravity had sucked him in as well. It closed, without a single thought to the two, now missing ponies.

-_**Meanwhile on Earth**_-

Oh, god I was wiped out after the party yesterday. We were up all night, it wasn't until 3 in the afternoon did any of us wake up. After making brunch (and by that I mean hamburgers with a single piece of bacon for everyone) the day started as it typically does. Except I was totally beat. I could barely walk, and I still had some of Twilight's magic affecting my hair's color, not to mention, the gel I used takes three days to wear off. I decided to just take a small nap until I was able to wake up some.

That was the plan anyway.

At about 4:30 I was woken up by a wierd whirring sound. I opened my eyes up and saw this huge purple vortex above my bed and another one above the floor to my right. After thirty seconds of them being there, one thing came out of each. I noticed they were both human, though naked. Then I realized. Purple vortex, humans, completely naked. I had no other guess than the fact that these were more ponies.

As mentioned earlier one of the portals was right above me, so the figure that came out of it landed on me. I quickly noticed they were female. The other one banged their head on the (active) radiator. From the tone of their voice I automatically knew they were male.

The female lifted her head and looked at me. Then she screamed and jumped off, bumping into the other one, seeing him, and screaming some more. She looked between the two of us a few times.

"Oh my hearts," Was all she said before fainting.

"Well, _that_, was a nice introduction," I said, then looking over to the male-who was tending to his head wound, "And you are?"

"I'm Firework," He responded, "And you?"

"I'm Will. Am I to guess you two are ponies?"

He looked himself over really quick, "Yes and no, apparently." I lifted an eyebrow, "Well I _was_ a pony, but now I'm a...what, a hairless ape?"

I yawned and got up, "I believe 'human' is the term you're looking for. Mind helping me get this one out to the living room?"

"Uh, sure," he said picking her up. I noticed him tensing up while looking at her. Oh, boy I had a bad feeling about this one.

We dropped the girl on the couch, "Any idea what her name is?"

"I think it was Rainbow Heart or somethin' like that," Firework said looking away from her and shivering, "Jeez, how much colder can you get in this place?"

"I'll be right back," I said. I quickly went back to my room and got some clothes out. He was about the same age as me, and our physiques were alot alike, so I figured that he would wear about the same size of clothes. I walked back out to the living room casually.

"Here you go."

"Uh, thanks," he said taking the clothes. He got everything on, no problem, and continued with a few questions, "So, you seemed to know that I was a pony. Is this a common thing or somethin'?"

"Well, not really, it's just this whole, 'Purple vortex opening and bringing ponies across the dimensional field' thing is getting a little stale," I explained.

"So there are more?" he said a little confused.

"Of course there are. Here, let me introduce you," I said walking to the patio door. I led him out and looked over the railing where all the girls-except Fluttershy, whom was talking to Big Mac-were playing some soccer with some nets I set up some 5 years ago, to play with Hunter.

"Yo girls!" I yelled down to them. They all looked up to me curiously, "We got visitors!" I said as Firework walked up to me.

He eyed them curiously. I noticed his eyes drift off to Rainbow, "Hey! I know you!" He said jumping over the railing. I gasped, and caught his hand just as he jumped off. He swung into the railing.

"Ow," He moaned. He looked to his back, "Hey! Where are my wings!?" He yelled in unseen fear.

"You're a human now. You don't have any," Rainbow said from below.

I inwardly facepalmed and pulled him up, "Come on up girls, he's not the only one."

In about a minute they were all upstairs. Rarity went around to the couch and gasped, "Oh my! It's Rainbow Heart. She's one of the number one customers at Carasoul Boutique. What in blazes is she doing here?"

While I was dealing with Rarity, Firework went over to Rainbow, "Hey, Rainbow, right? I haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

Rainbow groaned, 'Oh no, not this guy,' "Hey, Firework. I've been fine," She said. "Sure been alot better until you got here," She said under her breath.

"Well that's nice, what are you doin' in a place like this anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just balancing out Equestria and making sure that every ancient prophecy is fulfilled."

"What does that mean?" He said standing up straight.

"Just some prophecy make up by Starswirl the Bearded a long time ago. Something involving the Elements being sent to another dimension."

"Hey, guys, Heart is waking up," I said to them.

"Oh really now?" Rainbow said.

"Huh? Ow, my head. Where am I?" She asked.

"Heart, dear, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity? Is that you?" She asked opening her eyes. I quickly ran over to her. Thankfully I did. I covered her mouth just as she screamed.

"Shhhh. It's okay. We're your friend," I calmed her, "Okay?"

She nodded. I took my hand off her mouth and she spoke again, "Uh, A'hm quite sorry. It's just you're all very unusual looking."

"It's okay," Rarity said, "We all thought the same thing when we got here."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, um, sorry. Well my point is, Heart, you'll get used to it."

"Oh my, Rarity, it is you!" Heart exclaimed sitting up, "I was wondering why I wasn't getting my order from Carasoul Boutique."

"I'm quite sorry, dear. But, I sadly can't make dresses and maintain balance in Equestria at the same time," she explained rubbing the back of her neck, "However, I can make it up by giving you _human_ clothing."

"Human?"

"It's the thing you currently are," Rainbow explained stepping forward.

I groaned. Heart looked down and saw her hands, "So these are those things that Lyra is always talking about."

The 'Mane 6' burst out laughing. I myself chuckled, getting the joke.

"Though, I do have one question. What are these?" She asked pointing at her chest.

I facepalmed and the girls shrugged. That's when everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said rather snappy.

"Well?" Twilight asked, "What are they? We'd all like to know."

I groaned, "They're for the nourishment of young. There, ya' happy now?"

"Well, if that's t' case, then why do they have t' be so big?" Applejack complained.

"It can get quite bothersome," Fluttershy said quietly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth, "Oops, sorry, I guess the subject gets me a little agitated."

Heart giggled a bit and the others just rolled their eyes. Big Mac and Firework felt a small bit of sympathy.

"Alright, now about that human clothing," Heart started, "Why are you all wearing clothing entirely?"

Rainbow grunted something while the others shrugged. Guessing I was the only one who knew or cared, I explained, "Well, you see, It's socially unacceptable-due to stuff like rapists. Not to mention, you wouldn't even want to see half the people on this planet naked."

They all shuddered at the word rapist, and nodded in understanding. I continued, "So, in the mean time, you can wear some of my clothes."

"Well that's quite nice of you. I have no idea why, but I have a feeling that being here is going to be just, heart-tastic!" Heart said standing up.

Me and Firework groaned and I went off to get some clothes for Heart.

_**So with two new ponies taking the form of humans and having to be housed at my place, how will the household fare? Continue reading to find out!**_

Fuck it, I can't think of anything other than an abrupt ending.


	18. The Spell

Alright, well the welcoming ceremony for Firework and Rainbow Heart went fairly well. I was noticing a rather unusual personality vibe coming off of Firework though.

I gave the two their human names: Fletcher Williams and Rosa Heart. Even, though at this point, the two would probably never go into public.

As it turns out, dimensional travel is very tiring, as the two wiped out right before dinner started. Having to require me to go down to the store _yet_ _again_, and get another two twin beds, since Heart wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Firework. So after situating the two, with their beds going on opposite sides of the living room. So, eventually the day ended, and everything was continuing as if nothing special happened on the previous day.

So moving ahead a day is what we get when someone puts a megaphone up to my ear to wake me up. I fell out of bed screaming. Of course it was one of those days where Fluttershy got really comfortable and was wrapped up inside the blanket I was trapped in. So, all in all, the entire bedding was ripped off as soon as I fell-along with anything on it. Fluttershy woke up instantly on impact. The moment I could move, I moved away some of the blankets and got up to my knees, completely unaware that I was sitting on Fluttershy. I didn't realize how awkward the scene looked until I heard Rainbow laughing her head off. I looked down, and me and Fluttershy blushed a very bright red. We scampered away from each other and started wondering what was going on.

"Up and at 'em lovebirds! Twilight thinks she's on to something," Rainbow mocked us.

I glared at her as Fluttershy hid her blush behind her hair. We got dressed and walked out to the living room, where everyone else already was. Twilight gasped excitedly as Fluttershy and Rainbow walked out, "Good, now everybody is here!"

Firework yawned, "Why are we up so early again?"

"I think I found a way for us to go home early! It's a spell that was spawned by Starswirl. His studies read, that if mastered, you could travel great distances within seconds," Twilight pointed out

"A way home!? Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Applejack bursted out.

"I wanted to experiment with life in another dimension. And, as it currently seems-I've done as much experimenting as I can," Twilight explained, "We've seen as much of human life as we can experience."

I broke out in mad laughter, "Ohh, that's a good one, Twilight!"

"What?" She asked.

After thinking for a few seconds, I responded, "Well, you've only seen a very small portion of life on Earth. You've only seen two cities when there millions of towns on Earth. You've only experienced _one_ culture over the billions of existing cultures. Not to mention, because you guys are some of the most famous 'people' on the planet, you'd experience more stuff than I can ever dream of."

"We're famous in this dimension?"

"Sweet, we're famous in two dimensions, how about we go get famous in the next?" Rainbow scoffed.

"We might just do that later on down the road, Rainbow," Twilight said, "But for now, we have to get back to our own."

"I don't know Twilight. A spell meant to travel great distances doesn't sound like it'd get you across the dimensional plain," I stated.

"I know, but it's worth a shot!" She said optimistically.

"Alright, well, there's nothing I can do to stop you," I said backing up, "I hope you have a great time at home."

They all looked at me. Everyone in the room nodded in unison. They stepped up to Twilight, ready to go home.

"Good bye, Will," Twilight said to me. Rarity walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for all your help," she said walking back over to the group, "I'll never forget you. None of us will."

"I won't forget you either," I said looking over to the TV, "Honestly I think that it's impossible for me to."

Twilight placed her hand to her head and concentrated really hard. The room started to engulf in a bright purple light. I actually backed up just a bit, in case something went wrong. After what was about thirty seconds, the light flashed and everything went white.

When I opened my eyes, everything was different. It felt as if everything was higher up. I also felt more unbalanced. I peeked around the corner to see that none of them had teleported. Though there was something different about them. Then someone yelled, and it was distinctly male.

"Twilight, what in tarnation have you done now!?"

"I don't know. Oh, dear Celestia is that my voice?" the responding 'Twilight answered, though more male sounding. I continued around the corner and found that something had indeed gone wrong.

"Welcome back everyone!" I said, instantly yelping. My voice-it was so high pitched. My brain went into process mode. Ten seconds later, it hit me.

Twilight messed up the spell and turned us all into the opposite gender.

I looked down and, those suspicions were met with the truth. Covering my chest was now a pair of average sized breasts. And I already could feel the absence of other areas in my body.

"Will?" Someone asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

Then everyone else realized what was going on. Everyone in the room screamed.

* * *

What was about ten minutes later, everyone had calmed down. So we took into account what was going on. Now we were stumped. Here I was sitting, with a couple a of breasts, and my...manhood missing, and all I could think about was: The lifelong question-and I'm living it.

"So, Twilight? Any idea on how to fix this?" Rainbow asked.

"It's more than likely a timed spell, so it'll only last until a fixed time."

"So we're stuck like this until something like tomorrow or next week?" I asked, blowing my long, straight hair out of my face.

"That's right, sadly," Luna stated.

"Hey, maybe it isn't all bad," Firework laughed a bit.

We all stared at him, "Will, Twilight-you both like science and biology, it's a better opportunity to study." Sadly, he was right. Me and Twilight took this into account and simply nodded, "Rarity, it's a nice chance to figure out how to design better dresses for male humans," he explained. Rarity beamed a bit, "and Pinkie, it's a good way to see if any cake ingredients taste different to different genders!" He probably already knew that, and just wanted a way to get Pinkie to be a little occupied.

Everyone's spirits were still high, it's just we were a little shaken up. Honestly it's not everyday, you get this kind of life-altering change.

Or day altering-which ever worked.

Alright, I'll admit, this day wasn't too much different-just the change of gender. Can't be too different when you've got a unicorn in your household.

And before you ask, yes I was thinking about their 'R63' names. Well, at least for the 'Mane 6'. And before you ask about mine, Cheryl. Reason? My parents really liked my Mom's side of the family and wanted to name me after my grandparents.

* * *

_**Sorry about shorter length, tired and I can't exactly put the rest of this chapter on the site. Though, in case you want a little more clop in your story-go check out the FimFiction version when it's released. Ending it here, because of more than just that though. Also, disregard any previous statements saying that Ch. 20 would introduce new characters, I hadn't looked at the story line until after posting that chapter. The real one that'd do that was the previous one.**_


	19. The Belief

_**Hello again, guys. Merry Christmas/Haunaka/Kwanzaa/or whatever you celebrate and New Years. Let us welcome 2013 and my 15th year. Better late then never, right?**_

* * *

Okay, so starting off, let me say. Last night, was really fucking insane. I can't go too much into detail here, but oh well. I'm just glad to be back in my male body. It really does suit me a lot better.

So, moving on, I was completely and entirely bored today, so to start off, why don't we take a look at the low point of my day? In other words, pan down to see me watching _Zombieland_ for the umpteenth time.

"_Six people left in the world, and one of them is Bill Fucking Murray! I know that's not your real middle name, but I've been watching you since I was six, seven-since I could _masturbate_!_" Tallahassee said on the 'big screen.'

And after finishing off the movie with Rainbow, we decided to go play some Team Fortress 2. Before starting, Rainbow showed me her inventory. About the only thing I was surprised about was that she had four unusuals, an Earbuds, and a Bill's.

"How'd you get all that?" I gaped.

"A couple of guys believed me when I said I was the real Rainbow Dash, and gave me all their items," She smirked, "Though I don't really like this 'Team Captain' one. Would you like-"

"YES!" I quickly blurted out. It was a bit degrading, but it would all be worth it when all my friends got a look at the eighth unusual in my collection. I didn't care about any of the other stuff she had, I already had four buds, a Bill's (Unique and Vintage), and a Saxxy. Not to mention, every Strange in the game.

However, I digress, it was time to kill. Me and Dash quickly got on our favorite map: Doublecross. We got in and equipped ourselves for the challenge ahead. I quickly adorned my Bill's(painted with 'A Distinctive Lack of Hue') and Robro 3000(which was painted with 'A Bitter Taste of Defeat and Lime'), and Buds, while equipping my Strange Force-A-Nature(properly being dubbed 'Doublecross Breaker'), Flying Guillotine, and Strange Sandman.

Rainbow was adorning her Bill's and Buds as well, while equipping the Soda Popper, Bonk! Atomic Punch, and Atomizer.

I gave her a quick high five(using my in-game taunt, dubbed 'Slap My Ass' as a joke to the Sexually Challanged Spy meme), and we rushed out guns blazing. I made a B-line for the bridge and when a Pyro came out of the front door of the building, I jumped over the valley below, jumped again, and then used my FAN to complete my arc to the ledge. Behind me, I saw Rainbow following with the Atomizer's jump while Bonked. We split up, killing a Sniper each, and went to either side of the enemy intelligence room. When I saw her on the other side, I gave her a thumb's up. She drank her Bonk!, and ran head-first into the sentry placed inside the room. The Engie attempted shooting her, but to no avail. With the sentry and Engie distracted, I rushed for the intel and went right back out. As I jumped over the gap I noted that Rainbow had been killed by the sentry as of her Bonk! Running out.

I was on jump two of my return trip, when a Pyro lunged at me. Due to quick thinking, I managed to guide my third jump away from the upper bridge, but perhaps too far. I noted the wooden bridge below and dropped the intel onto it, ultimately falling past it and to my demise. As the kill cam rolled on, I watched Rainbow pick up the intel and run back with it, taking the sewers as a detour. I met her at the intel room to share a well-played run. She capped it, and then me, her, and our Engie all shared high-fives and taunts, as the victory fanfare played and our team proceeded to kill everyone on the opposite. The map changed and I disconnected.

"Well played," I said in a French accent.

"Meh, it was a pretty nice job," Rainbow said imitating the Femscout.

"You know, Rainbow, I've been thinking. We've never had a one on one duel."

"You're right!"

"And I actually just happen to have a few duel minigames lying about, so how 'bout it? I happen to know just the server to do it on."

"Oh you're on!"

"So be it."

I went into the 'Favorites' tab of my game and found a very specific server.

'Tagamers|Friendship is Gaming|Ponyspencer' Map: dm_ponyville_b7

Perfect.

I started loading into the game and told Rainbow to follow me into the game.

"So, Galesburg," She started off referring to _Zombieland_, "How about we make this interesting?"

"How so, Cloudsdale?"

"The loser of the duel has to do what the winner says, and instead of person with the most points wins, each character only has two lives. Last one standing, wins.

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

Okay, I'm going to spare you guys the humiliating details. A seven-year veteran beaten by a one-month underling. The basic of it was, I got in to the server, showed off my new Unusual, making a long time friend sort of depressed, played an admin sound, and that's when Rainbow got in. I challenged her, and I only got in two kills. Both were with my Demoman's lives-and they were suicide-bombs with the Ulapool Caber.

* * *

"Whoo, I won!" Rainbow cheered with my mouth agape at my dead Sniper.

I groaned, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought that far ahead," She said rubbing her chin. As she thought, Rarity came downstairs.

"Rainbow, Will? Could you be a couple of dears and try on a new pair of outfits I made for the two of you?"

This time we both groaned. We followed upstairs and into the den, where her room was. There, we saw a couple of summertime outfits. One was a tan skirt and a red shirt with a particular symbol on it. It was a shoe with wings-or in other words-Scout's symbol. The other outfit was a pair of tan shorts with a blue shirt that had a crosshair on it-or in other words-Sniper's symbol.

We both thanked Rarity and attempted to leave, but Rarity stopped us, "Where are you going, you didn't even try them on," she pouted.

Me and Rainbow groaned again and went back. We took off our current clothing and slipped into the new, Rarity getting a slight blush. The material was comfy, and the design made sense. We thanked her for the clothes and left the room. We sat down in the living room and Rainbow started talking.

"So, Rarity blushing at the sight of you without your shirt, eh?" She mocked.

"What about it?" I eyed her.

She gave me an evil grin, "I know what you're going to do for losing the fight."

I got a bad feeling and let her continue, "You're going to take Rarity on a date."

"That's it?" I said feeling thankful, "I mean, I thought you were going to make me do something I would never be able to live down."

"It's still won't be easy. She is very picky about her men, and how they treat her."

"So, be something she won't be picky about and treat her nice. Sound's like it's right up my alley."

Rainbow's eye twitched, "Go get it arranged, or I _will _make it something you won't be able to live down."

I was out of there in a moment's notice. Alright, well a date with Rarity. Couldn't be too bad. I went to the end of the hallway and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Rarity chimed in behind the door. I came in and decided to just let it out. No pre-planning.

"Uh, hey Rarity. I was wondering, if you wanted to, like, go out to dinner tonight," I kind of dotted out. Smooth move, mumbles.

Her head kind of popped up, "Dinner? Just you and me? Alone?"

"Well, you know, kind of at a fancy resteraunt of some kind."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I would love to!" She beamed.

"Great. We'll head out at seven o' clock. Dress fancy," I detailed her.

"No problem!" She said grinning.

I walked out of the room and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear!?" Rarity was outwardly cowering.

"What's so important about it sis?" Sweetie asked.

"This is the first night I'm going to have with a male that isn't a total jerk all by myself!"

"Why is that so exciting? He's not even the same species as us," She pointed out. Rarity slowed down a bit as someone knocked on the door.

"I actually...can't answer that," She said slowly, opening the door, "I'm honestly not even sure myself."

"Well, I think you're just overreacting, " Twilight said walking in.

"Were you eavesdropping!?" Rarity exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Kind of hard not to when you're practically yelling," Twilight stated, sitting down on the bed, "And, I believe I have a reason for why this is exciting for you Rarity. It may be Stockholm Syndrome."

"Do you really think so?" Rarity asked, "But wait, I'm not in _love_ with Will."

"Are you sure about that sis?" Sweetie started, "You were acting worse than before Blueblood just a minute ago, and you know how that turned out."

Rarity bit her lip and continued getting ready.

* * *

"Bwahahahaha!" Rainbow broke out in laughter.

"What?" I asked, "It's not the first time you've seen me like this."

"I know, it's just that you're actually taking the date completely seriously!" She stated bursting into laughter again.

"I don't think it's that bad," Fluttershy said quietly, "I was in Rarity's room when he asked her, and you should have seen her reaction."

"I can imagine," Rainbow said.

I looked at my watch, and it said 6:55, "Alright, well it's time for us to head out."

"Good luck, Casanova," Rainbow mocked me as I walked out of the room. I ran into Rarity in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" I said, a little nervous.

On the way to the place I had in mind, I looked over to Rarity a few times. And even though, I'd never admit it to anyone besides you guys, she actually looked...beautiful. More than usual.

But, I digress. Within half an hour, we reached central Kalamazoo and the exact place I wanted to be that night. It was a fancy French resteraunt with a name I couldn't spell, pronounce, or even remember at this point. Either way, we went in and I led Rarity to the reserved table. The waiter, Jay, came out and gave us our drinks first, and me and Rarity had some idle chit-chat before really doing anything. Me and Rarity got our dinner a bit later. We were having a great time, and Rarity really appreciated us going to somewhere so high-class. I kept her in a good mood, and made her laugh. From time to time, another couple would pass by and the man would look at Rarity, then the woman would. In fact once, a couple came in, ate and left in a short time. The man stopped by at our table and complimented me on my date. His date went over and complimented Rarity on her dress and apparel. Once they were gone, we both laughed.

At about 8:15, something a little peculiar happened. The owner came out and went onto a stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am the owner of the resteraunt, though you may call me Nick. I hope you're all enjoying your time here. But tonight, we have a special couple coming up here to the stage, as a certain male has asked to propose to his date. I agreed to it, only if after she says yes, that everyone in the room gives their own date a kiss," he explained, "So, welcome to the stage, Micheal D."

I got a good look at the guy going up on stage and I started to laugh a bit, choking on my water. He was an old friend of mine. So, yeah. He proposed to a girl, I'd never even met. She sat there, stunned for a moment. The time she was in shock, is when my brain kicked into gear. I looked over to Rarity who was watching the reaction of the girl very carefully. I noted what Nick had said at the end of his speech. And I wondered how that would turn out. Yes, Rarity was beautiful, but she was a pony at heart, and I wouldn't want to break either of our hearts, for when she heads back next year.

However, I took a bet, lost, and now I'm paying the price, however good a price that is. Then something hit me, 'What's wrong with you man? It's a _kiss._ Man up.'

So I edged closer to Rarity, and waited for Micheal's date to answer. After about 20 more seconds, she finally sucked in a breath and said, "Yes."

Everyone in the room started kissing as the two embraced. I processed that she said yes, and looked over to Rarity who was smiling at the couple. I got her attention by tapping her shoulder. She looked over to me, and I gently grabbed her chin. As her pupils widened, I placed my lips on hers.

I don't even know how long it lasted, I think five seconds, but her excitement was so great I could feel it crawling on my skin. Once everyone's embrace was done, clapping and cheering began. The two went back to their table. Me and Rarity were just about done with our food, so we gathered her our stuff and headed out. The entire way home, I felt like there was a field of energy trying to take me back to the resteraunt. Though, I resisted it and got us home around 8:45. I went inside and went to put on my normal black shirt. I then went downstairs and got on the computer, challenging Rainbow to another fight, using stealth to my advantage, speaking it was her main weakness.

Rarity went into her room to find Sweetie Belle and Twilight waiting.

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"Okay, you win. I'm _in love_ with Will."

* * *

_Sorry about _**that **_delay. School has been dragging me down, plus I have plenty of other things on my mind. Don't worry. There should never be another delay a month-long._


	20. The Ying-Yang

"And of all things he had to do, he _kissed_ me!" Rarity ended her point.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad," Fluttershy stated fairly quiet.

"Not so bad?" Rarity started. She was about to blurt something out, but stopped when she realized her shy friend was right, "Okay, I guess it wasn't absolutely horrid."

When she finished that point, obnoxious laughter could be heard from the hallway. Rarity went and opened the door, and of course, there was Rainbow, laughing hysterically over what she heard.

"Rainbow!" Rarity yelled.

"What?! Are you saying I can't laugh after you say something like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on Rare, it's not that bad. It's just, you've fallen in love with a man of a species that grows ever-more violent, and you'll only be able to spend six more months with him before you return to your own world."

"Well, when you put it that way, I sound like a madpony," Rarity said bluntly.

"That's my point! We don't even really know anything about humans. The only one we know that does is Lyra!"

"I wonder how she'll react when we tell her about this," Fluttershy muttered to herself quietly. The other two continued to yell at each other for a while.

"So how'd it go last night, Will?" Applejack asked me while I was getting some breakfast (Applejacks to be exact. The irony).

"Fairly well. An old friend of mine was there and proposed to his girlfriend in front of everyone. The restaurant made it fairly interesting on top of that."

"Oh yeah, how so?" She asked, grabbing a bowl for herself.

"Well," I started, choking on my words a bit, "They had everyone kiss their date when his girlfriend said yes," I put bluntly.

"Right," Applejack started, "Wait, what!?"

"What? It's nothing that big."

"That might be true, sugarcube, but knowin' Rarity, she'll get so confused and mislead, you might not even know it!"

"As far as I could tell, she took it pretty well. She was surprised at first, but kind of melted into the feeling."

Applejack shuddered about something and started eating. As this happened, a few others started coming in for brunch. It was ten o' clock, and I slept in, so most of us missed breakfast. I counted off both Rainbows, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Firework (who was tailing the girls in an unusual way), and Rarity. Rarity, while she passed me, blushed very heavily.

"Ah thought she took it well," AJ whispered to me.

"I did too," I replied.

"Ooh! Applejack, they have a cereal with your name on it!" Pinkie said, walking over to the counter."

"What!?" AJ shivered, looking between me and her cereal.

"I thought you noticed," I said shrugging, "And it's not like they have any relevance to each other. The cereal is about a talking apple and cinnamon stick."

Everyone quickly gathered their breakfast and started eating. Normal stuff.

Shortly after breakfast was over, Twilight came up to me and started a conversation with me. The whole thing was pretty boring, but near the end, she told me about a spell she wanted to test.

"The whole idea of this is that, you'll be separated into multiple, of you," She explained as we walked into my room, "We just need a mirror."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Are there any side effects I should know about before we begin," I said before completely going into the plan.

"Well, more than likely, the spell will target one personality trait of yours and the two 'yous' will be the complete opposite of each other. For example, it might pick the trait of generosity in you. One will give anything and everything away at any cost for any person. The other will hoard anything it comes into contact with and go to the lengths of insanity if something in it's possession is stolen or given away until it get's it back."

I stared blankly for a moment, "Well, let's hope it doesn't pick that one. Actually let's hope it doesn't target any major emotions or traits," I said.

"Alright, well just sit in front of the mirror. I don't exactly what it'll be like for you, but in previous reports of the spell, it seems it feels like watching through the eyes of a subconscious other, even though it's you," She explained stepping behind the mirror, "Have fun.

* * *

_**Due to the nature of the beast-let's swap the first person perspective over to Twilight for now.**_

* * *

After the bright flash of light that emerged from the spell had vanished, I looked around the mirror, and noted that the spell had worked. On either side of the mirror's center was Will. Both were completely passed out thought, and I had to wait about five minutes for either to wake up, but when they did wake up, it was at the same exact time. I had no idea what trait the two would pick up on, but that was the magic of experimentation.

"Ugh, my freaking head," Both of them said at the same time. The two noted their voice having the double effect and looked to their double, "Cool." They said.

"So, the double part of the spell worked, what about the personality trait part? Any clues?" I said stepping out.

The two looked between each other and me. They shrugged. So far, it wasn't clear as to what trait was chosen. Then again, it'd only been about ten minutes since they transformed. Stuff like this doesn't pop out of thin air.

.

Wait.

.

There! I saw the left one's eye move somewhere. Could it mean something? I had to trace his eye movement. He was obviously looking at me, but it wasn't at my face. The other one-the one on the right was looking around the room like he was bored. Probably because he was. But, the left one's eyes were fixed elsewhere on me, though his face, directly at my face. Okay, take into account his height, angle of the eyeball. He was-according to my calculations-looking at my...chest?

Alright, so that might be a human trait, because I've never seen anyone from Equestria have that kind of interest in another pony. Then again, in Equestria, ponies don't have 'breasts.' In any terms, it might be best to ask the one who isn't busy gawking my chest.

Oh, wait. How do I address the two? They have the same exact name. Alright, well. Here's an idea.

"Alright, so, because you two have the same exact name, I'm going to address you two with nicknames for now. 'Right', you're going to be 'Will A' or 'A'. 'Left', you're going to be 'Will B' or 'B'. Any questions?"

The two stared at me-though in there specific regions. I'll take that as a 'no', "Right, so A, is there a trait or type of person that stares at other people's chests?" I said looking at B awkwardly. He just pointed his head up and started whistling.

"Yeah, that's a trait in a good number of human males. In English, it's called a Pervert. Directly linked to the trait of perversion," He explained with a slight look of remorse on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"A theory on what trait the two of you have been split on."

"Don't jump the gun on that, Twilight," Both said simultaneously. They looked at each other, "This is strange."

As the two looked away from each other, B looked back to his original spot. It was not exactly irritating, but it felt wrong. I quickly leaned over to A and whispered a question into his ear. He whispered an answer right back.

With the answer in head, I firmly stood straight up and approached B. His eyes stayed focus on me and somehow went outward from his nose. This caused him to get dizzy. As he regained his focus on me, he got a sly look on his face and I lifted my eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," He said, then walking out the door his hands behind his head.

I looked over to A and he just shrugged. We followed B out into the living room, where we found Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash in they're usual game of Team Fortress 2, while Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack were watching TV. B had just taken a seat on the couch between AJ and Fluttershy. Pinkie quickly noticed the over-abundance of Will's in the room and jumped straight up to her feet.

"Hey, there are two Wills! Why is that Twilight? Is it some kind of fancy new spell of yours? Is one of them radioactive or something. This is so cool! Total Will-ception."

The two Will's and I looked between each other in confusion.

"Yes, Pinkie, it's a new spell I've been reading up on. The whole thing bases off of the 'Ying-Yang' Principle. The idea is that whomever the spell is cast on, will become two individuals with a certain trait in them being drained in one and filled into the other."

"That's so interesting," Fluttershy said. Just after she said it, she jumped a bit and squeaked.

"What's up, sugarcube?" AJ asked her.

"Something just pinched my flan-I mean 'butt'," She said quietly, while getting up to look for something sharp. As she did this, I noticed a specific somebody have a sly look on their face.

While I studied their face, A walked into the living room, instead of just standing in the doorway.

"Here, A, why don't you take my seat? I'm going to go see how Rarity is doing," B said, getting up.

He walked to the doorway and brushed past me, whispering something in my ear as he went, "Nice ass by the way." Then he patted me on the rump. Well, it was quite obvious what trait had been taken for the spell.

About five minutes went by before he came back, "Well, that was a complete waste of my time."

I looked at him with an unhappy expression. He just walked behind Rainbow and looked over her shoulder at the game. I paid no mind to it and went back to the Television program at hand. It was a 'rerun' of one of the older episodes of the show we starred in. This one was the Season 3 finale. So, according to Will, fairly old. It brought back memories though. Really good ones.

I was snapped back into reality as I heard a slight moan from Rainbow Dash. I looked over to her and saw that she was avidly paying attention to her game, though still nothing the feeling of hands on her chest. I quickly saw-though knew it beforehand-that it was Will. This was the point where A's answer to my previous question would come in handy. He explained to me what to do if B got out of hand, as he too knew what trait he was missing, as well as explaining what 'out of hand' was. So, I stood up and walked over to Rainbow. I whispered into her ear, and she wiggled out of B's grasp, and handed me the laptop.

She walked around to the back of the chair and got B to look at her. What followed was a wind-up and a launch, of her arm-more specifically her hand-going across B's face. Once his head snapped into it's normal reaction, his hand was holding his face, now tender from the pain. He had a surprised look on his face, and Rainbow just simply walked around, whispered something into my ear, and took the laptop back.

That's basically how the rest of the night went. B doing something horribly perverted and then whomever he did it to, slapping him right across the face. It may be sad to say, but it got funny after a while. The funniest being when Rainbow Heart got to do it. She was extremely offended and turned his cheek purple for a few seconds. It was fun night, despite the occurrence.

* * *

_**Well, Here it is-the 1/3 mark of the story. Fairly simple. A few things to mention here. First of all, I absolutely loved the Season 3 finale. Secondly, fairly important-I've bitten off more than I can chew. So, any promises that I make involving the FiMfiction version of the story (to be released eventually) is not a promise, but a hope. I'll have to work out the kinks, but I can't say it'll happen for sure. Finally, we are so close to 100 reviews, and remember, the 100th review gets an honorable mention at the beginning of the following chapter. After that we're working it up to 200. So, have fun for now, with what we've got.**_


	21. The Prank

_**Alright, with school done and over with, let us enter an entire new era for this story. I have all morning to write when I'm not sleeping. So with an entire 3 months of me having 8 hours to write, we should be able to get a lot more done. By the time this story is a year old in a week or two, I should have a new ark started. This chapter is also going to have a lot of **'Several blah blah blah' **moments throughout it, since I suck at segways.**_

* * *

_After 7 years in the making,_

_We hope it will have been worth the wait._

_-Gabe Newell; Hoping the chapter does well._

* * *

_This chapter will be in third person, due to it being awkward to write from Will's perspective._

* * *

"Yup...uh huh...yeah...you too, mom...bye," Will said on the phone with his mom, not really paying attention to her. As he hung up the phone, he got shot from behind on TF2, causing his match against Rainbow to be a loss.

"Ha ha, this is too easy!" Rainbow scoffed, "You shouldn't be calling yourself Windy Writer, you should be calling yourself Losedy Writer!"

Will rolled his eyes at her horrible pun, "Right, whatever you say Rainbow _Crash_," he said with a sly look as he pulled the power cord out of her laptop, causing it to crash.

"Hey!" she yelled as it powered down. She plugged it back in and said, "As soon as I get back on, I'm going to kick your fla...er, ass!"

Will laughed as she mixed up her dimensional terms, "Whatever you say."

* * *

_Several swear-filled matches later_

* * *

"Victory," the Administrator in the game said.

"Well, I reckon that's that," Will said getting up from his chair.

"I'll have you know, we only won, because I was on your team," Rainbow light-heartedly said.

"Of course it was, I mean it was, only me who sapped those _five _sentries placed in the intel room, so you could go in and get it," Will joked, "It was totally you."

"Whatever," she snorted, "Got anything else entertaining? What's that game Fluttershy is playing?" They looked over to said pink haired girl. She was playing '_Minecraft_' on an extra laptop they had lying around.

"Oh, Minecraft? You wouldn't like it. Sure, you get to kill stuff, but it's also about survival in nature," Will explained.

"Survival? Nevermind. Unless I'm trying to survive getting shot at, survival does not sound like the funnest style of gameplay," she said with a slightly disgusted face.

"Well, I still got something funny. It's a party trick I've been working on for several years, but I haven't gotten to use it yet," Will said excitedly, "I'll be right back with it."

* * *

_**Might I recommend using this **__**You**__**Tube link for full effect? :**__** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=gy1B3agGNxw#t=41s**_

* * *

He came back in a pair of white shades and a white-striped sleeveless shirt and a saxophone in hand. He started playing it in a repeating song, while doing various motions.

Rainbow fell to the floor in laughter, as Will continued playing. After about 10 seconds, she spoke between laughs, "No, stop! It hurts!" She said gasping for breath, with tears in her eyes.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" Rarity asked, entering the room, "Oh, it's a saxophone."

"I hear catchy music!" Pinkie said bouncing up the stairs.

"That is a rather good song. Repetitive, but good," Luna stated, as her head came in sight from the stairwell. Will took the sax away from his mouth, took a breath and laughed.

"Oh, man, that's going to make a great 4th of July video," He said chuckling, "Epic Sax Guy going at it while fireworks are going off in the sky!"

"Huh? What do you want?" Firework said getting up from his bed in the corner of the room, behind some boxes.

"How on Earth did you sleep through all that?" Rainbow asked, catching her breath.

"Through what?" Firework asked.

Everyone stared at Firework in surprise. Will finally answered with, 'Nothing,' and walked away.

* * *

_Several boring hours later_

* * *

Will yawned as he put the last block together of his house on Minecraft, "Well, I think it's time I hit the hay. Thanks for the help on that, Fluttershy," he said nudging the girl at his side. She groaned and it seemed she was asleep. Will sighed and took the laptop from her lap and placed it on a nearby table, then he went back to her, and picked her up. Will had to admit, when Flutters was sleeping, she was down right adorable. He took her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then went over to the other side and crawled in.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt someone wrapping their arms around him and saying, 'Goodnight, William.'

* * *

_An hour later, elsewhere in the house_

* * *

"I'm bored," Twilight said, her hand on her cheek, as she and Heart were watching Mythbusters.

"Me too," Heart stated bluntly, as she nibbled on a carrot-her third one in ten minutes.

"You sure are eating a lot of carrots," Twilight noted, "Why?"

"Because Friendship is carrots," Heart sneered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. A joke from a friend of mine."

"Well, either way, have any idea what to do?"

"Actually...," Heart started, "I do."

"What is it?" Twilight pondered, as she shut off the TV.

"A prank," Heart said getting a little devious look in her pink-colored eyes.

"What kind of prank?"

"I was thinking we combine a little of my magical knowledge with your magical expertise," Heart explained, "plus a little something I learned from Princess Cadence on last year's 'Spend a Day with a Princess' Contest, to cast a love spell on two people in this house."

"Any idea on whom?" Twilight asked, liking the idea.

"Well, considering this is a kind of love spell, it'd be safe for anyone, though so it's not at all creepy, there's only one set of people we can put it on at this time," Heart thought, her smile growing larger.

"Hmm, it's not April Fool's, but a prank is still fun!" Twilight said with a great, big smile.

The two of them crept down the hallway, and nodded to each other, as they put the prank in action.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

* * *

Will woke up with a slight headache. His sleep had been troubled by the most peculiar dream. He couldn't say he didn't like the dream, however, it was still odd that he had it, in his opinion. He woke up a small bit later than normal, about fifteen minutes. However, it seemed it didn't matter, as nobody else was awake either. So, he decided it normal to start up an early breakfast. Nothing too fancy, as it was just breakfast. He just decided on the works.

Give a half-hour, everyone else was awake, minus Shy, Twi, Rarity, and Heart. They missed breakfast, then again, Shy was wiped out when she went to bed, and all the others were up half the night.

At about 10:00 the doorbell rang. Will answered the door. All he saw was a swift motion of blonde.

"Hey, William!" the person at the door said, as she lunged forward in a hug.

"Huh? Diana? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I left for college," Will pondered on her sudden reappearance.

Diana "Golden Eyes" Muff, a girl who had known Will since high school. They became friends the day she arrived at the district. Much later, she was Will's date to his school prom. She had a very noticable disposition: Her eyes. Unlike most people, who have blue, brown, green, or even the very rare red, Diana had a naturally colored golden iris-hence the name, "Golden Eyes."

After graduation, she took work from the local post office. Though, because of a house on his block, no postman would dare take the mail down his street. So, it only makes logical sense that the only post_woman_ would. Besides, for her, it was just an excuse for her to come see him. He was the last stop on her route, so she just saved him time and energy by taking the mail straight up to his house.

"Well, when you told me that you were going off to college, I decided to just keep working the route, showing that I'm braver than any male at that place," she boasted, puffing her chest out, "Though eventually, I worked up a whole bunch of vacation time, so I just decided on going on va-ca!" she smiled at him.

Will laughed, and she continued, "Though that was only about a month ago. This is my first day back on the job, and I remember you telling me you'd be gone for about two years, and on my trip, I remembered that two years ended on June 12th. I was silently cursing myself for making my trip last until the 25th."

"Well, either way, it's great seeing you again!" Will chuckled.

"That it is, however, I have my job to do first, then I can come back. So, I have some mail for you," she said reaching into her bag, "Some bills, a sweepstakes entry, junk mail...," She said handing him the envelopes. He threw all but the bills away, "And one from me!" She smiled.

"Hm?" Will asked with a quizzical look.

Diana reached over next to the door, and pulled up a basket.

Will took them and read the note attached, "For my favorite gun, a basket of muffins! From Muff to Barrett." Will chuckled at the humor in the note. It reminded him of one thing that started their relationship back in 10th grade. He had taken her to a shooting range, and let her fire his dad's custom-made Barrett. The joke at the range was that all men that had blood in the Barrett family had top-notch aim, hence their name. Will just happened to be part of that family, his name being William Barrett.

The joke at school however was that a gun and muffin were in love. Diana's last name was more of a self-made joke, as she loved to bake muffins, and was good at it. Will reached in and took one.

"Mmm, blueberry. It's good to know you still know my favorite flavor."

Diana giggled, "Anyway, before I go return the mail-truck, mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead," Will noted to the hallway.

As she walked away, AJ poked her head around the corner and walked into the lobby, "Who was she?"

Will spat out his muffin as she spoke, "AJ! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He said, calming down, "That was Diana Muff, she's the postgirl for this route, and my ex..." he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Ex-what?" AJ asked him.

"Actually, nevermind I said that, because, technically it's not true," Will noted out loud.

"Huh?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, she's my girlfriend, since we never broke up," he stated rubbing the back of his head. As he finished his sentence, AJ whom was taking a drink of water, took a spit-take.

"What! Are ya'll crazy! If Rarity sees her, yer' in hot water," she quietly yelled at him.

"Why?"

"Two chapters ago," AJ put bluntly.

"Oh, right," Will remembered, blushing slightly.

As the two thought of how bad that could be for him, the sound of dirt being driven over was heard, and a few seconds later, a car door opening and shutting.

"Oh, who is it now?" Will muttered, turning to the front door. Though, before he could get up, he saw a boot walk through the door anyway. His mouth fell a small bit a-gape, and then the rest of the figure walked through the door.

They were distinctly male, wearing an army uniform and his hair cut down to near non-existent lengths. AJ quietly crept back into the kitchen. The figure quickly turned to face Will.

"Hey, hey, hey, guess who's back!"

"JJ, what are you doing here?"

"Army trainings done," He put bluntly, "So, I came to give my best friend a quick 'hello.'"

"Well, I guess that was nice of you."

"Yeah, well, as I pulled in, I noticed the mail truck in the driveway," he said with a sly look on his face, "You fucking the mailgirl again?"

As Will got an agitated look on his face, JJ was hit in the back of the head by a glass of cold water. He quickly turned to see Diana.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here, princess!"

"Oh, quiet," Diana muttered.

"Heh, see I still have a nerve I'm able to hit on your guys' relationship," he shrugged, "Either way, I got what I came for, I'm off."

He stepped out the door and drove off. As he pulled out, Diana spoke, "Well, I'm going to head out too. I'll be back at a later date."

"You're not coming back today?" Will asked a little saddened by it.

"Nope, I got shit to do," she shrugged.

"Alright," he sighed. She pulled herself up to his height, and gave him a real quick kiss.

As she pulled out, he wondered what chaos could be caused by this (as she's also known) "Girl of Gold."

"Good morning, Rarity," Fluttershy's voice sounded from the hallway. Will turned as the two girls exited the hallway at the same time.

"Morning, girls," Will smiled at them as he closed the door. The two seemed to snap their heads up to look at him. They both quickly blushed.

"Um, yes, good morning to you too, W-Will," Rarity stuttered.

Fluttershy simply squeaked something, and hid behind her hair.

Will raised an eyebrow and ignored it, "There's some breakfast in the kitchen if you want it," Will stated, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "I'm going to go fix something out back. AJ, care to help me?" he yelled out to the girl.

"What is it?" AJ asked coming around the corner.

"The fence bordering the neighbor's yard is faulty and their dog keeps coming over a taking a crap in the yard," Will said, disgusted.

"Oh, I fixed that yesterday when I saw the dog," she noted, taking a sip from her soda can.

"Ah, well, thanks," Will put bluntly.

"Hey, Will, up for some 2Fort!?" Rainbow asked, coming in with a Ushanka on her head.

"Not now Rainbow, I'ved played TF2 with you everyday since I introduced you to it. I'm going to give 'Shy a little help on Minecraft," Will briskly explained, "Also, give me my Ushanka back," he said snatching the fur hat off her head. She gave him an innocent smile and ran off.

"Come on Flutters, let's go finish building your house, before sunset hits in-game," Will said wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at him, "We don't want to be caught building when it get's dark out." Fluttershy quickly nodded, but then hid again as her face turned bright red. Will didn't see it, but she didn't care.

As the two walked into the living room, Rarity panicked mentally, 'I'm being too naïve. If I let Will continue to hang out with the others, I'll have no chance with him. Rainbow's probably got the best chance with him, and I don't even think she's ever liked a male like that before. Oh, think Rarity, think!'

Quickly, she got an idea. One she didn't particularly care for, but it could work, she guessed.

"Uh, Will, could I join you and Fluttershy?" she asked a little nervously.

Will kind of stared back at Rarity in amazement, "Uh, sure," he said awkwardly, "I didn't think you'd be one to play a video game."

"Well, you know what they say, don't mock it 'til you try it."

"I guess so."

After about twenty minutes, Fluttershy and Rarity's houses were both complete, however...

"Ugh, I'm sorry Will, but I don't see how you can deal with this, it's very boring," Rarity complained.

"That's okay Rarity, we're done anyway. We were just going to finish the houses, then we were just going to go do something else, probably watch TV," Will said.

While the three discussed what to do, Twilight and Heart were having a conversation of their own, "You, know. Rarity is right, this is boring," Heart said.

"What do you say we make it more interesting?" Twilight said with a smirk.

"You're acting way out of character," Heart noted, "I like that." The two put their hands up, followed by their respective purple and light-pink auras to engulf their hands. Thankfully for them, Rainbow came up at that moment and covered Will's face with his Ushanka. The two used their magic and worked it into Rarity and Fluttershy's heads, their heads becoming enveloped by the same aura as Twilight and Heart's hands. As Will chased away Rainbow, the other two were released from the magic.

At that moment, Rarity got an idea on what to do, "How about something relaxing? Like watching the clouds."

"That does sound a little more relaxing. I like that idea," Will said, smiling, "Come on, there's a great hill we can lay on outside."

The three were there for about five minutes, watching the large white puffballs floating around, the wind in their hair, rolling across the skin. Relaxation-something none of them felt they got on a regular basis.

However, that five minute mark is when something a little different happened. Fluttershy rolled over on to her side, to face Will, and curled up her legs. She then placed a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. No more than a minute later, Rarity did the same thing.

"Uh, girls, you comfy?" Will asked, a bit nervous. Both nodded and hummed a, 'Mm hm.'

About a minute later, a cloud turned a small shade of purple, and changed shape. Rarity then pointed at it, "Look, that one's a heart."

Will felt like something was off, he was just relaxing, yet he felt the other two were up to something. He heard Fluttershy whispering something nearby, he looked and saw her petting a bird and it flew off. A minute later, Will stared in awe as hundreds of birds came out of all the surrounding trees, and they all flew up to the cloud that had changed shape, next he knew the were removing parts of the cloud. When they were done, three things remained. W + F

Will blushed. Though, before he could fully react, Rarity spoke, "Dumb birds, they obviously have no idea how to make an 'R.'" She then used her magic to turn the 'F' into an 'R.'

"Hey, those birds did exactly what I told them to do!" Fluttershy said taking her head off Will's shoulder.

"Well, then what you told them to do was wrong!" Rarity yelled, also taking her head off Will's shoulder.

"How so!?" Fluttershy yelled standing up.

"There's no way Will could ever love a timid forest girl more than a high society fashionista!" Rarity yelled back, now also standing up. The two glared at each other.

Before Will could step between them, Fluttershy snapped a finger and several of the woodland creatures came to her side. A groundhog even burrowed out of the ground beneath Will, causing him to sit up and move away. In total, around seventy animals sat at her side, ranging in size from baby gardener snakes to mighty eagles. Rarity tensed and her hands began to glow with her blue aura.

Will wasn't even aware that Fluttershy could communicate with animals here too, but then again, he guessed it made sense.

"Will, you might want to get out of there!" he heard someone yell. He turned and saw Twilight at the top of the hill. He turned back to the other two, basically staring each other down. Will nodded to Twi and ran up the hill to her. As he reached her, several purple aura beings formed that matched Fluttershy's animals in numbers and size.

"What's going on?" Will asked nervously.

"Heart and I placed a spell on Rarity and Fluttershy, as a prank, but it seems to have gotten a small bit out of hand."

"You don't say!?" Will yelled, "Is there anyway we can stop them from killing each other with animals and whatever it is the hell you conjured up?"

"Of course. However, instead of waiting six hours for the spell to wear off, I say we just make them forget their angry at each other," Twilight said, carefully watching the others, ready to pop in a shield if necessary.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Will asked.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Do it now!" Twilight yelled.

Will obeyed and Twilight then whistled. The two tensed girls on the hill turned as Twilight pointed to Will. The two girls were both about to run, but noticed the other's movement and turned back to their opponent.

"Darn, didn't work," Twilight stated, rubbing her chin. Fluttershy then snapped a finger again, and an Eagle flew at Rarity. Twilight sent her aural being and intercepted. The two eagles fought in the air for a few moments.

"Any other ideas, genius?" Will sneered at Twi.

"Well, I have one," Twi stated as her aura beings blocked to more attacking animals, "You've kissed Rarity before, right?"

"Yeah, on our date, Friday," Will stated, "Why?"

"Your going to need to do the same thing to Fluttershy, for the same length of time," Twilight stated briskly as she sent four more out.

"What!?" Will yelled, "I couldn't do that to someone as timid as 'Shy!"

"So you'd rather give Rarity the six hours to kill her?" Twilight said as she sent a few more beings out, "It's now or never William! I can block only one more attack!"

Will gulped and dashed forward. As Twilight's final aura being disappeared, Fluttershy sent a few more birds out to distract Rarity and an Eagle for damage. Will got there in time and caught the Eagle by it's foot.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "Will, what are you doing! I'm doing this for us!" she yelled.

Will took the Eagle by it's wing and twisted it, then dropping it to the ground. The bird writhed in pain after trying to fly again. Will quickly approached Fluttershy. She looked at him in confusion. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He briefly turned his head to face the equally confused Rarity and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' He then turned back to Fluttershy and did what was necessary. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The girl jolted in surprise, and a gasp was heard from behind him.

Five seconds passed. A thud came from behind, presumably Rarity passing out. Fluttershy started to fall as well, but Will caught her. He picked the rest of her body up, and motioned to Twi to get Rarity. As the two walked in, Twi spoke.

"Me and Heart are in trouble aren't we?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_**Hooray! We got through to the second third of this story! And with almost 4,000 Words, I can easily say this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry for any bad jokes I had to throw in along the way, but this is what we get. One more story altering change, and we're off to a new ark. So with a summer under my belt, I say it's time I go get started on Chapter 22-The Start.**_


End file.
